Welcome to Arcadia Bay
by warriorfb
Summary: After three days of strange events Harry Potter has gotten word of it and he has decided it is time for the Master of Death to give Arcadia Bay a visit, and solve the mystery thousands of scientists are failing to unravel. spoiler warning implied.
1. ch1 The start of a new adventure

edit:01-08-'17, after reading it another few times(as I generally do) I noticed and fixed a few small mistakes in this chapter, no content changes though.

edit, 19-02-'18, after checking once more, and a notification by Felab, I checked this chapter once more, and found that there were more mistakes then I actually had wanted in this chapter, even after already having checked it over, it should be far less mistake riddled now.

* * *

 **Welcome to Arcadia Bay**

* * *

 **Welcome to my second Harry Potter/Life is Strange crossover, this one will be a bit longer then my one shot, so hey, there is that.**

 **Please enjoy, and if you see mistakes, or even some irregularities, please tell me, you can do this via PM or by reviewing, if you just want to talk, I'm here so, same things count for that... oh, and I would really appreciate if you told me if you liked it or not, if not, please tell me why you don't like it, otherwise I won't know what to improve on.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Harry Potter and Life is Strange are not owned by me(I do however have all books movies and the LiS game in my bookcase/ steam library).**

 **Thank you Felab for notifying me of this oversight on my part.**

* * *

 **the start of an adventure**

* * *

9th of October 2012

Harry drove into the village of Arcadia bay after hearing some suspicious comments on the american news. Apparently it had snowed in the area just two days ago, an unplanned solar eclipse yesterday, apparently fish had been abandoning the bay since the start of the week as well, and now whales had stranded on the beaches of the village.

It was time the Master of Death took a look in the area, well, it was not like he was far away from the area anyway. After the battle of Hogwarts he had left the country and ever since, he had been roaming around the world. He had been in the states for about a month now, and really, he was only 20 miles from Arcadia Bay when the snow fell in the area.

The moment he drove into the village proper he felt a change in the atmosphere. He could feel the hairs on his neck standing up.

"Okay this seems serious…" He muttered to himself. "Now then, to find some food and get a place to stay for the upcoming days."

He drove down the main road where he noticed a giant sign with a whale depicted on it next to a diner.

"That was fast." He muttered again. He drove into the parking lot which was mostly deserted but for 2 vehicles standing there, one of which an RV, and a fisherman behind a table with flyers laid out on it.

After checking himself in the mirror he found his looks were as usual, his face was well shaven, messy black hair, and worst of all, he still looked no day older then 18, which had got him in quite a bit of trouble with police agents, customs officers and the like, because really, a 32 year old should not be looking like he just passed his 18th birthday, and not to forget about driving a car in the countries where you had to be 21 to start driving…

He picked his bag from the trunk of his jeep, checked his wand holster which was attached to his belt after which he locked his car and walked into the diner. The first thing he noticed were the missing person posters of one Rachel Amber. She seemed to have been missing for a while already.

'definitely not a connection to the weather pattern changes then, I should still write down all of the information in my notebook, maybe I come across her on my travels, that is of course if she isn't already dead.' Harry thought to himself before collecting his notebook and a pen from his bag.

* * *

 _Missing from arcadia bay._

 _Rachel Amber._

 _Date missing:23th of April 2013._

 _Age: 19_

 _Height: 5 feet 5 inches (+- 1.67m)_

 _Weight: 110 Lbs(+-50 kg)_

 _Hair: blonde_

 _Eyes: hazel_

 _Tel. Arcadia bay police department: 555 388 6020_

* * *

After he was finished writing everything there was written on the poster in his notebook he put it back in his bag and walked further inside, not noticing that quite a few people had seen him writing over the rachel Amber poster.

A woman walked over to a man in the other corner with some food and a can of coffee in her hands stopping halfway to greet Harry.

"Ah, good morning sir, welcome to the two whales diner, take a seat, and I will be with you in a bit."

"Thank you madam." He walked over to one of the empty seats on the right and sat down.

He pulled his notebook and a pen back from his bag and started listing everything that had happened the last few days and possible explanations for it.

* * *

 ** _October 7_** ** _th_**

 _Snow in the region, should be impossible in this time of the year, temperatures were well above the limit of snow being a possibility._

 ** _Possible explanations_**

 _A storm is near, but I have not been able to find anything about a hurricane or tornado or such happening in the area, nor could I find something heading in the direction of Arcadia Bay. No tornado warnings have been given in the area in over 25 years, and none of the tornado's they have had in the last 150 years where strong enough to warrant any extreme changes in the weather patterns during the weeks nor during the days before it happening._

 _Climate change is out in this one, snow falls when the temperature between all three layers of the sky is low enough for it to form, and we can happily say that that was not the case last Monday, and these things do not change one day after another._

 ** _October 8_** ** _th_**

 ** _Unplanned solar_** ** _eclipse_**

 _The question here is why only arcadia bay had seen it, it should have been visible to about half of the US, so why did only the people in Arcadia Bay see it? This feels very foreboding._

 _A girl had been talked down from the roof of the local college dorm by a local girl around mid day during a heavy downpour(may not have anything to do with nature acting up, but it may have something to do with Rachel Amber)._

 ** _October 9_** ** _th_**

 _Whales strand on the beaches of Arcadia Bay._

 ** _Possible explanations_**

 _Water quality is getting worse(which it is), polar switch thanks to global warning, earths magnetic field may have had a powerful solar flare hitting it, I will have to check for this._

 ** _Explanation for all of the above_**

 _Someone is tampering with the time stream on a massive scale, and the combination of time and fate are trying to reset the order of things. If this is the case though, I would have guessed the American magical community would have noticed and interfered, so this is one of the least likely explanations._

* * *

He was interrupted in his musings when the lady from before walked towards him with a can of coffee and a mug.

"The first is on the house." She said smiling. "I haven't seen you around here, are you new in town?"

"Thank you, madam. And I have just come into town, so yeah, I guess that would make me new here, huh. Do you know of any motels or such in the area by any chance?" Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"Well, there is a small hotel just down the road, I guess they will have a few rooms free, so you could look there." The woman said with a smile on her face. Before giving him his coffee and turning around to walk off before suddenly stopping and turning around, "oh, and call me Joyce, and call me when you have decided what you want to eat."

At her words Harry's stomach made it clear for him that he had forgotten about that little thing.

He put his notebook to the side and picked up the menu.

"Oeh, they have the old fashioned bacon and eggs, it's been ages since I had those." He muttered to himself again, far to used to being alone.

He almost jumped when he heard chuckling coming from nearby, a blue haired girl seemed to have heard his exclamation.

"I'll let my mom know that you want beacon and eggs." She said with an amused smile on her face before shouting to her mom what Harry wanted, ofcourse she turned back to him. "I've never seen you here before, you new, or just visiting?"

"Just visiting, I'm here to try and find out what is going on in the area, snow, unplanned solar eclipse, stranded whales, what next? 2 moons?" Harry chuckles.

The blue haired girl just looks to Harry before saying anything.

"Well, good luck with that, most other scientists can't even think of a theorie. Have you got one?" she asked a smile creeping back on her face. "Oh, I saw you writing down the information of Rachel's missing person poster, did you know her?"

"Well, I've not got everything written down yet, but I do have a theorie what kind of event or events it may be foreboding… but I really need more information before I can be sure." Harry said before giving an answer to the more pressing matter at hand. "No, I did not know her, but I travel a lot, so I generally write down the missing persons, so if I do come across one I have a bit of information and all that, I found a few missing persons in the past by accident, so since then I decided to write them down when I come across a poster or advert in a newspaper or such things."

Harry noticed the girl was once in a while looking to another smaller girl standing on the left side of the door talking with a man who was sat down eating, this girl had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a red checkered blouse, and ripped jeans.

"Who's your friend?" He asked her.

"Oh, that's Max, she's dealing with some shit."

"I see… You don't trust that guy?" he finally asked nodding his head towards the guy with whom Max was talking.

"No, I do not trust Frank, hell, he threatened us yesterday."

"And after that guy threatened you you just go ahead and let your friend flirt with him? She's not the best in that field, huh, I've seen worse though." Harry smiled up at the blue haired girl.

"She's what?" Her expression had suddenly turned very dark. At this exact moment the brown haired girl walked away from the guy holding up his keys.

"Well, nice talking to ya, Name's Chloe by the way, see ya'round?."

"Harry, it was nice speaking to you too Chloe, and I will probably spend quite a bit of time here, so probably."

Not three minutes later his bacon and eggs arrived.

* * *

Harry walked outside to the sight of Max and Chloe walking out of the RV that was parked there, Chloe seemed very upset. The two walked to one of the pickups that were parked there and chloe sat down in the driver's seat before racing off god knew where completely forgetting about the fact that she was not the only driver in town.

"Well, this can only mean that they found something, I guess I should follow them huh…"Harry said to noone in particular. He looked towards the ring that was on his left ring finger, "Keep an eye on them Death, I know there is something about Chloe, but I can't place it, I also get a weird feeling with that friend of hers."

 _"Of Course master, and you are correct there is something about both girls."_ The reaction seemed to come from said ring.

"Of Course, you say that much, but won't elaborate, I know, I know…" Harry sighed.

 _"You are learning fast master"_ the voice came again from the ring.

He swiftly moved to his car threw his bag in the passenger seat and started his car, not 10 seconds later he pulled into the road in the same direction as the girls had, receiving directions as he went.


	2. ch2 so many questions, so few answers

edit, 19-2-2018, fixed some mistakes I noticed last weekend whilst reading over the entirety of the story once more. there also were enough spelling errors that I did not filter out before now for me to think that this chapter was never checked a second time... also improved the continuity of the story a slight bit by changing punctuation, or adding a few words or changing the wording of certain sentences.

* * *

 **First and foremost, Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, it really was, and still is shocking how many of you found the previous chapter(which was far better then this one...) good enough to follow the development of this story, thank you so so much!**

 **second... So, this took far longer than I ever wanted or expected, and is just a bit shorter than I wanted, and not close to the quality I want it to be, but, hey, third rewrite is the charm right? So, why did it take so long? ehm... I've been very busy lately, I literally started with quite a bit of backlog this school year, and I've finally gotten to the point where I've worked my way on schedule, and now I'm doing a friends job once a week for him as he fell of a ladder and broke his leg, this makes it so that I have very little free time left beside, psychologists and school, so that's one reason, the next one, well... as I said, this is literally the third rewrite of this chapter, and I am still not happy with it, this is a problem I have with every idea I decide to write out, I write it, and it never gets anywhere good enough for me to find it worthy of this site. so that's why there haven't been very many updates lately(none...). I've been writing, mostly in my English lessons, but I'm not close enough to posting anything else I write.**

 **As you may see, I wasn't very sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, and it bled through into the chapter itself, it looks very rushed to me, but I owe all of you an update, so I do hope you like it.**

 **now then, to the core: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, I don't even own the plot, only the words used to write this story out are actually mine.**

 **I do hope you enjoy, and as always, for questions, reactions, suggestions, or anything else, you can always say it, I don't mind reviews, I don't mind Pm's.**

 **and as always, see something that isn't right, or a grammar error, or anything of the kind, don't be shy, just say it.**

* * *

 **So many questions, so few answers**

* * *

It was about a quarter of an hour later That Harry caught up to the girls, they walked on the grounds of a school. They were going towards the dormitories to the right of the main building it seemed.

A few minutes later, Harry walked into the boy's dorm of the local high school to find the girls he had been following standing with a boy seemingly of their age. Their conversation was heated, and it seemed like the two might have needed a bit of help, or at least, until another boy ran from behind the girls throwing the other boy to the ground, and started punching.

"My turn I guess." Harry muttered before speaking up.

"Cut it off you two, that's enough." He immediately got the attention of all four teenagers in the hallway, Stopping one of the boy's mid punch.

"Wait, you? Have you been following us?" Chloe sounded quite suspicious, which to be fair, is acceptable, he did actually follow them after all.

"Not now Chloe. I do believe these are the boy's dorms?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow to the girls.

"How dare you, do you even know who I am? If my father hears about this, he'll have your head!"

"No, I do not know who you are, and I don't think your daddy would be willing to interfere in this matter." Harry said to the boy who for his part, really did far to good of a Malfoy impression for Harry's liking.

"Who are you anyway?" The teen continued, whilst the girls walked around him to Harry, the other teenager staying in between the malfoy like boy and the girls, not saying anything, Harry actually could respect this from the boy.

"Harry James Potter/Black, I think that should be enough information for you to find out the rest yourself. You two, do you have a place we can talk, I've got a few more questions for you?" Harry said with a wink to chloe, who for her part, reacted exactly as he had hoped, all were by now completely ignoring the other boy's protests, how it was his business, and how his father would be hearing about this, and all that old drivel Harry was used to hearing in his school days.

"Ehm, we could go to mine?" Chloe said, ignoring Max's questioning eyebrow. "If you could follow me."

And so it was the 2 cars parked half an hour later in the driveway of a building which had seen better days.

When Harry stepped out of the car he walked to the back of the jeep where he picked out a different bag then he had been using before, this one containing a few important supplies including his laptop.

He followed the two girls to the front door where Chloe opened the door and led them to the kitchen.

"So, explain why you followed us." She began, far colder than she sounded before.

"Well, the way you drove off, told me something. You found something, and if your interest in this Rachel Amber is anything to go by, I got the feeling that you found a clue to finding her in that RV on the parking space, I followed you to the dorms, but was sidestepped by a few questions of one of your teachers, otherwise I would have already gotten to you before that guy even got to you."

"To cut it short, if you found a clue to finding her, then I would like to offer my help, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve for when it's needed."

"Well, we believe Rachel Amber going missing and the rape of Kate March are somehow connected, that's why we went to the boy's dorms, in the RV we found some information that pointed to Nathan Prescott -That's the guy who threatened us by the way- somehow being involved, and we wanted to search his room, we found some good information, we still have to order it though." Max said, after wordlessly receiving permission from her friend.

"That's all we know at the moment to be honest, but I thought you were here to investigate the weather patterns?" Chloe said.

"You're correct, But I can never help it, I just stumble into certain things, I actually had a quiet few weeks before the news of the last few days, a friend of mine calls it 'my saving people thing'." Here he let out chuckle.

"What did you mean with what you said to Prescott anyway, that that was all he needed to find out who you were?"

"Well, I've got some prestigious titles in multiple countries in Europe for starters, apparently fighting off a civil war that has completely been blanketed by the British government, earns you a few titles and medals, so have I earned the Victorian cross in a secret battle within our own government against terrorists in my fifteenth year, apparently being outnumbered four to one with only schoolchildren counts as courageous, the george cross for defeating the leader of said terrorist organisation on my 18th year, Furthermore have I received the order of orange Nassau in the Netherlands, for saving a child who had fallen into the lions pit in a zoo… If I should go on though, I would be busy for the upcoming hour." Harry said trailing off somewhat, his face like stone.

"You don't enjoy these titles do you?" Chloe said observing Harry.

"No, I don't believe I have earned them, however many people say otherwise, I really don't, being personally targeted by a terrorist group does in my mind not count as bravery or heroism, my friends earned those medals more than I did, they stood with me until the end."

"But that was not the point…" Harry said, trailing off again.

The small group stayed silent whilst Harry was booting up his laptop at the dining table, not looking at the two girls, who were sharing shocked looks behind his back.

When his laptop was almost booted up, Harry was shocked out of his concentration by a gruff voice behind him.

"Who have you brought into this home now!"

Harry looked up at the man standing in the doorway eyeing him with minor interest.

Harry looked back for a second to the girls, Chloe clearly had contempt written all over her face looking at the man.

Chloe did not answer the man however, so Harry decided he should do the introductions.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Harry James Potter/Black, these ladies here are helping me with a bit of research into the current happenings in this town."

"And why, have they send a Brit for this, research?" He said sounding very skeptical.

"Because I actually have the skills and titles to make sure the Americans don't interfere in my research." Harry answered looking the man right in the eye. Not mentioning no one had send him at all, he so hated to use his actual titles, but he knew this guy would not back down easily, he had the same air around him as a lot of Harry's own friends have, this man had seen combat.

"Skills and titles? Explain, what organisation?" 'Oh, bugger, this is one of those…'

'Should I use Hermione's trick badge…?'

"Show me identification."

'That's a yes…' Harry pulled out the trick badge from his pocket and showed it to the man.

"Lord Harry James Potter/Black, British military research and abnormality core." Harry said, trying to hide his smirk. 'I hope I won't get into trouble with the American ministry for this' Harry worried for a few seconds before shaking those worries off.

"We got information of abnormal weather patterns, a solar eclipse only visible from here, and the stranding of dozens of whales. There also seems to be a weird energy in the air in and around the town." Harry said.

"Lord? You want to tell me someone as young as you, is a lord?" The man said with a raised eyebrow, although, Harry could see something else in the man's eyes.

"Yes, lord, I got that title on my 18th birthday for something I had done when I was 15, terrorists had infiltrated our ministry, and me and a few friends were able to fend them off for long enough for help to arrive, and without any deaths I should add, which to be honest, really was a miracle, we were outnumbered four to one. Got a good few medals for that…"

"I do believe we would have known about an infiltration in your government." The man said, he still seemed skeptical, quite understandable to be honest.

"Yeah, this is literally the first time ever our government was able to keep something completely under wraps, I'm not sure how, it was not like no innocents were killed in the 3 years of civil war."

The girls were just watching this interaction with quite a bit of interest.

"Any further questions, or can we continue?" Harry finally decided they had been at this for long enough.

"I've got en-"

"Great, now, could you leave the room please, you are interfering in a military investigation." Harry interrupted the man in his most commanding voice, one that he had only used once before, that night at the ministry.

"You said something about having found information about Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh? Do you think it could have anything to do with the current goings on around town?" And so it was that the three had a good 3 hours of conversation before they were interrupted once again, but this time by a very familiar woman entering the room. In said conversation Harry could tell the two were keeping something from him, and not because they made slip ups, because they didn't, but because of the looks the two gave each other once in awhile.

"Ah, joyce, it's good to see you again, how was your workday." Harry asked after the girls greeted her and had explained why Harry was in the house.

"Good, thank you, and I presume you are going to eat with us?" She asked sounding as friendly as she did when Harry arrived in the diner earlier that day.

"If it wouldn't be a bother." Harry actually sounded unsure.

"Of course it wouldn't, we would love to have you, I presume you are going to stay as well Max?" she asked Max.

"I wouldn't miss it Joyce." Max sounded very eager, and the reason quickly became apparent, "Your food is the best." This was answered by a snicker from Chloe, and a very big smile from Joyce.

"Then I would love to madam." Harry said, an uncertain smile on his face, it had been so long since he was invited to eat with someone, and this family whom he didn't even know that well, just invited him over.

Another half an hour of talking with Joyce, whilst the girls went upstairs, to sort out the information they had found, had the man from before, who as Harry had found out was named David, entering the kitchen once more.

"I see you are still here?" He asked Harry, a bit more respectfully then he talked to Harry before.

"Yes, Joyce here has invited me to dine with all of you." Harry answered.

Not 5 minutes later the small group sat at the table, enjoying the amazing food, in a not to comfortable silence.

"I will be going to the motel," Harry said after helping Joyce cleaning up, "my godson will be expecting a call." What he did not tell was that he had a few more calls to make, he had a feeling he would be needing the old gang back together for this, even if it was only for the extra brainpower.

Another half an hour later Harry was set up in a comfortable room in the small motel, laptop open, and connected to the internet.

"Well, here goes nothing." Harry skype called the first person that came to mind. After a few seconds of waiting, he was met by a voice he hadn't heard in ages.

"Harry! It's so good to hear from you! How are you? Where are you? What have you got yourself into now?" Ah… Hermione, always knowing him far to well… and always asking the right questions.

 **So... What do you guys think? still no real discoveries, but are you really expecting them this early on?**


	3. ch3 The call goes out

edit: 19-02-'18, changed the wording a bit of a few sentences, fixed previously missed mistakes(again more then I actually expected, thank god I reread my stories once in a while to try and stay focused...), and some punctuation errors once more.

* * *

 **Wauw, I am pleasantly surprised by this chapter, this turned out far shorter than I expected, but I personally love it!**

 **I hope all of you like it, any critique, idea, or question, just ask away.**

 **If you see mistakes or anything of the like, just tell me(preferably in a way where I can actually thank you or state why I chose for certain things, or answer in general.)**

 **and then about the reviews, thank you guys, for bothering to spend a bit of time to do so,**

 **Felab: Personally I don't believe Ron is useless, I would quicker put his loyalties in question then state that he is useless, chess is quite hard, and Ron excels in it, so not useless, but if you see how many time through the seven years he spends in one pitty fight or another, generally caused by jealousy, well, let's just keep it with my earlier statement, Harry can not be sure that Ron is and will be always by his side. and on a completely different note, thank you for telling me last chapter was good enough, it means a lot to me.**

 **Aaron Leach and DeathCrawler: Thank you both for your reviews, I really was unsure about the last chapter, I am so happy that you enjoyed it though.**

 **yue: thank you for inspiring me to look back to this story, I appreciate it, I know this was before last chapter was put out, but still, thank you.**

 **I believe that was that, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **The call goes out**

* * *

"Harry! It's so good to hear from you! How are you? Where are you? What have you got yourself into now?" Ah… Hermione, always knowing him far to well… and always asking the right questions.

"Hey Hermione, I'm doing quite alright, still look like I am no day over 18, Arcadia Bay, USA, I seem to have gotten myself involved with something, and it seems I'll not be able to fix this alone. How are things over there?"

"Oh, Harry, how do you do it, always involved with something." Harry heard a sigh before she continued, "Well, Ron and I broke up, it was just not working out between us, he is the head of the hitwizard department now, whilst Susan, you know, Bones has taken up the role of head of Law enforcement in general."

"That's good to hear, and you, Nev, Luna, or anyone else? I'm sorry to say that I'm not completely surprised to hear that the two of you broke up." Harry had a very small smile on his face when saying it, it really was a miracle the two of them had lasted for so long.

"Well, I don't know if you have heard, but someone submitted my name to become minister of magic, and somehow without me even knowing it, I got the job…"

"That sounds like George to me, but I don't believe he has the contacts for such a thing…" This was followed by a minute of silence from both ends. "Do you enjoy it though?" Harry finally asked.

"Well, I kind of do, but I would rather have kept my job as a spell creator, this is so boring." This got Harry actually in a fit of laughter.

"Hermione Granger, the one woman who read every book in the library of Hogwarts, complains about a job being boring." Harry heard a snort of suppressed laughter coming from the other side of the line.

"That was the other's their reactions as well. But enough about me." She paused for a second thinking about how she should bring the next few subjects.

"Neville is a teacher at Hogwarts, Minerva is still the headmistress, Poppy is still the great nurse, as faithful to the health of her students as ever, Luna helps her there on her off days when she is not helping out in St. Mungo's or me if I can't figure out something about a spell, or ward." She was interrupted by Harry interjecting,

"I presume Nev is teaching Herbology then? And Hermione, are you finally admitting that someone is actually better at something then you are?" this was again met by laughter from Hermione.

"Yes Harry, just like I know you are better in flying and in the practical use of spells, Luna is amazing at arithmancy, and she was able to figure out quite a few things I could not, she is also amazing in thinking outside the box, as you know, which is not my expertise."

"Hermione, we both know that you are an amazing witch, You're ranked second in the world remember? Luna is third, followed by Susan. Of course Minnie is first at the moment, It's weird how both top three's are filled with british wizards and witches at this point."

"Tss, says the number one strongest wizard of the world, both in power and knowledge."

"Don't even bring that up Hermione, I don't really count as a wizard since that day, I told you this before, and what do they even base that off of? Me destroying Voldemort after Nev destroyed the last Horcrux?"

"Yeah… most likely." Hermione said, "But Nev is ranked second in that list, so I'm not sure about it."

"Dennis stept into his brother's footsteps, and is one of the prophets photographers, his work is generally seen as quite good." It was clear she wanted to mention "in comparison with Colin," but Harry was thankful she did not say that part out loud, colin was one of the many who did not make it, and he shouldn't even have been on the school grounds at the time of the final battle.

"But back to the subject at hand," Harry looked at the notes he had taken in the extend of the day, "could you get the DA back together in about 12 hours?"

"Yeah, I think I can get them together, why do you need all of the DA?" She asked Harry.

"Well, ehm…" And so it was that harry told Hermione the full extent of the goings on in the small town of Arcadia Bay.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

* * *

"Well, Hermione, I'll see you in about 11 hours I promised Teddy I would call him."

"See you Har, be safe."

"You too."

The call was disconnected and Harry took a few minutes thinking about his conversation with Hermione, this quickly strayed to the conversation he had had this afternoon with Chloe and Max.

It took him over 10 minutes before he decided it was about time he should call Teddy.

It took two tries before Teddy answered.

"Harry! It's been so long!" Harry saw his hair change from brown to yellowish, brown.

"I'm so sorry Teddy, I really don't have a reason for not being able to call you for a while." Harry said to his godson.

"I forgive you Harry." The boy's hair changed into the same mob of hair Harry had. "What have you been upto this time?" Harry burst into laughter.

"Have you been with Hermione last summer holiday?" Harry asked the boy with a huge smile.

"Yes, we had so much fun! We went to this waterpark, and it was awesome! You should have been there!" This got another laugh out of Harry.

"I would love to, next time I stop by, we will go, okay?"

"Harry, you haven't been to Britain since back then." Teddy said, his eyes watery, hair changing to a mix of red an yellow.

'I buggered this up big time… angry and sad, damn potter, how do you do it…' Harry thought to himself.

"You know what, when you are back home for the christmas holidays, I'll come over, after tomorrow the others probably are going to hunt me down if I don't anyway." Teddy actually burst out laughing at this.

"I don't know what is so special about tomorrow, but if you see them, yes, they definitely will pull you back to Britain." Teddy said hair turning a bit more to the Pink his mother usually had back in the day.

The two talked for an entire hour before Teddy had to go, because it was a weekday, and well, school and all that.

"I'll keep that promise Teddy, see you next time, if not earlier, I'll be there when the train arrives."

"You definitely will, otherwise I will tell gran about you not keeping your word." Harry paled considerably. Aunt Andy really was frightening when angered

"Oh, bugger, ehm, I'll definitely be there, work hard teddy."

"You better, and I will, bye Har." Harry could see the smile on the boy's face, and it warmed his heart.

The call disconnected, and Harry quickly made a note in his mail that he should get back to Britain before the 19th of December.

After he was done with this he put his Laptop away and lay down on the bed for some well deserved rest.

* * *

 **That night**

* * *

 _Harry stood in front of a barn in the middle of nowhere, a dirty blonde girl stood in front of the wooden barn-like building._

 _"Protect her, I know you can, protect her at all cost." The girl turned around and Harry saw dead grey/green eyes looking back at him. "Protect her where I can not."_

 _The girl disappeared, The ground beneath his feed crumbled before turning into white concrete, walls of white grew around him, camera equipment materialised from the ground, nothing happened for a second and all before him vanished once more._

 _This time the ground changed to grass, small parts of the ground were well trodden, broken cars, a bus, a boat, a sign, and a lot of junk slowly appeared all around him. in one corner he saw a man pointing a gun at a girl, another girl lying on the ground, seemingly paralyzed, everything disappeared again before Harry could take in enough to work out where and who they were._

 _A black overcast sky, the sound of the wind pounding against the buildings around him, a boat flying towards the lighthouse, a great whirlwind above the water._

Harry sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily, his clothes clinging to him with his own sweat.

"What have I gotten myself into now." He muttered to himself before moving to the shower.


	4. ch4 Assembly of the DA

edit, 19-02-'18, fixed a few mistakes, fixed punctuation, and changed the wording of some lines, same as usual really.

* * *

 **So, this somehow appeared in the same document as the rest of the story, and after contemplating if I should bring it out, or keep it for myself to use as reference material... I quickly decided to just upload it, so, I hope you like a bit of backstage stuff.**

 **Same as always, tell me what you think, tell me if you see something that isn't right, and ask away.**

 **Oh right, I don't own anything but the written words used in this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Assembly of the DA**

* * *

Neville was having a quiet breakfast (for the great hall that is) when an owl landed on the table in front of him. Neville moved to get the letter when he felt it, the moment he came close to the letter his DA galleon started to vibrate.

He pulled the letter from the owl's claw, and the owl immediately flew away, grabbing some of Minerva's bacon before going back to the rafters.

"What is that Neville?" she asked him, in the meantime Neville was trying to open the letter, and failing miserably.

"A letter, there is nothing on it only a seal… no address, completely blank…" That is when he noticed it, the seal was exactly the same as the galleon hanging around his neck.

"Hermione Granger, you are a genious," he muttered to himself whilst he put the galleon on the seal, and with no sound at all the letter folded itself open.

"That's quite a bit of spellwork there, what's the coin for?" Minerva observed.

"It's from the DA, every one of us has one, Hermione thought of them, with it we would be able to know if one of us was in trouble, most of us had mostly forgotten about it after our 5th year, but we did use them in the battle of Hogwarts to keep track of where everyone was." Neville explained.

"So, I presume if the coin is needed for the letter, that someone from the DA is in trouble?" She asked him, getting slightly nervous.

"Hermione wrote it, and as far as I know she is one of the few of us who is still in contact with Harry, so I have a feeling he has asked for our help."

"Well, read it out loud then." Hagrid boomed from the other side of the table, attracting quite a few looks from the student body.

"Not here, I'm not sure yet if it's sensitive information, but if the extra security is anything to go by, it probably is."

"We can use my office." Minerva said.

He, minerva, Filius and Hagrid stood up and made their way up to her office, not noticing that a certain hufflepuff was following them. When they got there a few minutes later Luna was already inside.

"You got one too?" She asked him.

"Yes, you too? Never mind that, shall I?"

"Let us not waste any more time." Minerva answered Neville.

" _Dear Neville,_

 _Harry called me earlier this morning, and he has asked for me to assemble the DA. He is in a town called Arcadia Bay, Oregon, USA, There have been some strange things happening in the area, and he said something about some kind of energy in the air._

 _Could you come to Andy's place at 18.00?_

 _I hope to see you there,_

 _Hermione_ "

"hmm…, it seems like we have been invited to a get together, you don't mind if Luna and I go tonight do you?" Neville asked the aging headmistress.

"We can miss you, and the students can as well, they would probably be happy for a few hours of freedom, and if you aren't able to be back before the weekend, we can always ask Pemona to take over a few classes again." She said, smile grazing her face.

"You expect us to be gone for a while?"

"Yes, I have feeling you will be in the US before midnight."

"Make sure ya' tell Harry he should stop by once in a while." Hagrid boomed. He seemed a bit hurt that Hermione hadn't said anything about order members, or anything about Harry other then his location

"We will Hagrid, you shouldn't worry about that." Luna said looking up reassuringly at the half giant.

This was when the door opened. "I want to come too!" Teddy Lupin said hair flashing between different shades of red. "I will not take no for an answer."

"I'll firecall your grandmother, I can not guarantee that she will allow you to go." Minerva sighed before writing a quick note and handing it to her student. "this states the reason that you are late, and that you should be at Professor Longbottom's office half past four this afternoon. Now, I do believe you have double potions in about 1 minute."

A few choice words later the 15 year old ran out of the office, leaving the professors and Luna alone once more.

"Are you sure this is wise minerva?" Flitwick asked, "Sending a 15 year old with a group of grown witches and wizards to danger."

"One thing I learned from mister Potter, nowhere is safe, and the amount of accidents through the years at this school is not exactly low at any standard. I would believe that he is safer with the entirety of the DA and Harry to defend him then he is within the walls of Hogwarts."

This was met by shocked looks from the other teachers in the office, and a small snort of muffled laughter from Luna.

"You are already a far better headmistress then Dumbledore ever was for noticing that fact headmistress." She said smiling broadley, ignoring the indignation from a certain portrait on the wall behind the desk.

"back to the matter at hand, I'm not sure who will even come to the meeting, quite a few of the DA members are quite cross with Harry as he left the country immediately after the battle of Hogwarts, we know this is because of guilt, that he believes he is the reason we lost as many people as we did during the final battle, but some find this explanation bull, and to tell you the truth this number has been growing over the last few years, as most expected him to be over it by now."

* * *

Ron was sat in his office doing his paperwork when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Susan and Hermione walked into his office.

"to what do I owe this visit?" he asked the two woman, he noticed that Hermione was doubling his privacy wards, and throwing on a few more unknown wards.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He asked getting worried.

Hermione turned towards him at his worried tone. "Harry asked me to collect the DA, we meet six o clock tonight at andy's. apparently he got himself in trouble again."

"And what makes you think I care about this?" His tone was ice cold. "He left immediately after the fighting was done Hermione! He didn't even think to turn up on the funerals of those that fell to give us time!"

Hermione and Susan looked at Ron. "He was your friend! You know he never wanted all of it to happen Ron! And if you feel that, say it to him, do not complain about it to us, tonight is your chance." Susan said, face completely passive.

"Again, why should I? I gave him time, we've waited long enough for him to come back!" Ron said turning back to the papers on his desk.

"You are welcome tonight at Andy's." The girls brought down the extra wards they had placed before leaving his office.

He didn't do very much for the rest of the day, his mind far too busy to work on the dull paperwork.

* * *

"I can't believe his reaction." Susan said after they were sat down in her office with a cup of coffee each.

"That's how he's been for the last year, before then he was already complaining about his best mate not showing up for anything, that begun when we got married, and got worse and worse throughout the years, that's the reason I left him." Hermione said voice calm and even, whilst her face clearly showed she was quite cross about Ron's reaction.

"I can see how something like that could break a marriage. I'll be there Hermione." Susan said a small smile grazing her face. "The DA will be together once more."

"Thanks Susan, see you tonight then."

"See you tonight 'mione." Hermione left the office and went back to her own office to sit out the time till the meeting that night.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks sat quietly in her kitchen drinking some tea and reading the prophet when a small owl landed on her windowsill. When she pulled the letter from the owl it immediately flew out the window again.

Just as she opened the letter she heard her floo alarm go off. When she entered the only room with a fireplace in her home she immediately noticed Minerva's head in the flames.

"Minerva, how can I help you?"

"Have you received any mail from Hermione today Andromeda?"

"I received an owl just now, but I haven't read it yet."

"Then you should probably read it first before I tell you what this is about. Could you floo to my office when you have read it?"

"Ehm, sure, I see no reason why I shouldn't. See you in a few minutes then." 'Well, that was… strange…' she thought to herself before opening the letter.

' _Dear Andromeda Tonks,_

 _I need a room for about 30 people, it also needs access to the electrical grid and it needs wifi, The only place in the magical world I know of that has all this is your place, so could me and the rest of Dumbledore's Army use one of your rooms tonight? I promised Harry we would be online at six tonight._

 _I hope to hear from you._

 _Hermione_ '

And she read the letter twice more before she put it down on the table and it took another few minutes for her to decide how she should answer it.

'Hermione,

 _You can use the main sitting room, but only on one condition, I want to be there._

 _See you tonight._

 _Andromeda Tonks, Nee Black._ '

After the letter had been sent, she flooed to the headmistresses office, she was immediately met by the faces of Neville, Luna, Phileas, Hagrid and Minerva.

"You asked for me to come Minerva?"

"Yes, it is about Teddy, he heard our conversation. As you know Luna and Neville are part of the DA, and both got a letter during breakfast, and we decided to read the letters here, for privacy reasons, and well, Teddy apparently followed us, and heard the contents of said letter." She saw Andromeda's mouth thin before quickly trying to reassure her: "He is not in trouble, it is something else. He wants to join Neville and Luna tonight, and he wants to go help them, well… help them help Harry."

"He can come tonight, after I've heard what's going on, I will decide if I will allow him to go or not."

"Neville, you got him after lunch right?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Was there anything else?" Andromeda asked the headmistress.

"Would you like to drink a cup of tea with me?" this was met by a smile by the older woman. When this was asked all the others in the room left the two woman to their own devices.

"I would love to Minerva."


	5. ch5 The meeting

edit, 19-02-'18, fixed punctuation, changed the wording of some lines and fixed mistakes in general.

* * *

 **So, another chapter, I actually had planned this to be finished before I had to go back to school, but really didn't seem to be in the mood for it for the longest of times, so here it is, when I copied it from word, it was 2018 words, which I thought to be perfect for the start of a new year, and as usual, two of those words were meant for the delete button as they were an unremoved** **mistake, so no perfection once more.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or life is strange and I am quite sure I already changed quite a bit of the cannon of both.**

 **for the zero people asking, and me not remembering if I mentioned this or not, but somewhere between 1998 and 2013, someone(cough, Hermione and Luna, cough) found a way for technology to work with magic, of course the general purebloods don't like this, but hey, who listens to them anymore, this new wizarding world is mostly run by half bloods.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

 **The meeting**

* * *

Harry had been sitting in his room ordening all the info he had gathered since he woke up about 2 hours earlier, it quickly became apparent he had a few gaping holes in the information he had gathered until now, although he knew very well that this should be expected, as he had only been in the town for less then a day, it did however bother him more then it should.

"AARGH! This doesn't make any sense!" He screamed after he found another hole. "There is no connection to be found between Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh, they weren't friends… The only thing they've got in common is the school they go to…" Harry froze midrand.

"How could I not have noticed this before? I'm getting old… It was staring me right in the bloody face… to be precise, the connection stared me straight in the face yesterday afternoon." Harry picked up his phone and bags, fastened his wand back into it's holster on his right wrist, and put his gun holster on his left thigh. And so it is that he moved to his car, stuffed his bags in the back, and got in to eat some breakfast at the two whales diner, it would become a very busy day it seemed.

Half way through his nice breakfast of Bacon and eggs his alarm went off reminding him of the meeting he had set up with Hermione, He would never admit the fact he actually almost choked on his beacon to anyone.

"Right… I knew I had forgotten something…" Harry stood up, yelled to Joyce he would be back in a sec, and collected his Laptop, and quickly booted it up, and called Hermione.

Within 2 rings his call was answered, and he was met by the shocked faces of over 2 dozen of his old compatriots, Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin(who I should note was waving happily to Harry whilst Hermione did her usual greeting to him, also not faced by Harry's unaged face).

"Harry, how are you." She asked him, fully knowing the answer he would give.

"Still no day older, Mione." Harry said smiling to his friend. "Ron's not there I see?"

"Yeah, one out of seven weasleys has to do Har, I ran out of time to call Molly, Arthur and the oldest brothers, the rest was all invited."

"Still more than I expected." He said smiling to all the (still shocked) faces on the other side of the screen. "Thank you all for heeding my call, of course, delivered via Hermione, thank you for that 'Mione." He smiled once more towards her before turning serious. "I called you because it seems like I will be needing your Help, there have been a few events happening since the start of the week, and I got myself involved as usual."

"Like what exactly?" Neville was about to receive his answer when someone knocked on the door of the estate, magically resonating throughout the entirety of said estate.

"Go on, I'll go and check out who it is." Andy said standing up from her seat.

"As I was about to say…" Harry continued, "It all started last Monday, somewhere at the end of the day it started to snow, as all of you probably know, snow needs a few certain conditions, these conditions were nowhere close to right for it to snow that night, this was followed up by an unscheduled Solar Eclipse the following day. And yesterday's morning news announced that dozens of whales had stranded on the beaches of Arcadia, until that moment I was not in Arcadia Bay, But that was the moment I decided I should visit the small coast town."

"Ofcourse, going to a small town you don't even know, is something you would do, but going back to Britain is just not done is it?" Harry heard a voice he remembered from a long time.

"Ron, I have my reasons for not having gone back 'till now. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be in Britain come Christmas, I promised Teddy I would be back."

"And only because you need our help, you decide to call us." Ron was really getting under Harry's skin by now. "You really expect us to come running, wands blazing to help you out? Well, I've got news for you! We don't!"

And with that Ron left the room, no one noticed the moment he was out of hearing range he fell to his knees, eyes wet.

Hermione just looked after him, before turning to the pc. "I'm sorry Harry,"

"His words are fair game Hermione, and I don't see what you should be sorry about, it was about time he started to speak his mind." Hermione was about to interrupt when Harry raised his hand to silence her, "And for those that feel the same, I had good reason not to want to go back, and even more reasons I should have returned, but it is not until yesterday I saw those reasons, and they have only been reinforced today." Harry silenced as he saw Joyce walking up to him, with her usual coffee coffee pot in hand.

"Having an early day I see?" Joyce said filling up Harry's cup of coffee.

"Jup, and thank you Joyce, your coffee is great" Harry said to the woman.

"So, to cut it all short, I have narrowed the possible reasons down to a small few. The first one… this is the most unlikely, but, well, someone fucked with time, and it is trying to reset itself." Harry looked to the faces on the other side. "If this is the case, there is very little we can do to stop whatever it is that is about to happen."

Hermione thought for a bit before speaking her mind. "We'll bring rift notifiers." As she received a lot of questioning glances she continued. "When someone travels through time, they leave a scar, this scar can be analyzed, and using the information we get from the scar, we can find out when this happened, as we have an entire town to search, we will need more then one, and even then, it is very new equipment, and pretty much untested."

"When did you develop those Hermione?" Harry asked his friend.

"Ehm… I found out about the scarring theory about two years ago, and worked on possible ways to find them, and at that point hopefully analyze it."

"You were watching doctor who, weren't you?" Dean asked grinning from his chair in the back.

"… Maybe?" Hermione blushed, as a few muggleborns laughed.

"Well, now for the other theories… a ginormous storm is heading towards the town." At the questioning stares Harry received he decided they would probably need a bit more info on what he based this theory on. "Before hurricanes or tornadoes, generally changes the weather patterns in the regions, and I will be honest, snow on a perfectly reasonable day, I see as a change in weather patterns, this would also explain the stranded whales, as a high amount of energy in the air can disturb their natural compasses."

"Hmm… That makes sense." Luna said looking to the people around her, most of whom were frowning.

"My last theorie, there is a very strong wizard doing some kind of ritual in the area, which could explain the solar eclipse, but I'm actually doubting this theorie, the american ministry would have probably noticed this, but then again, I would believe they would have noticed the change in atmosphere in the area as well, oh, and this area is surprisingly empty of wizards or witches."

After finishing, Harry looked at the time.

"Damn, time flies by… I have to get back in the field guys, I would like to know who of you will come so I can make sure everyone has a room at the local motel, and I'll see what I can do for muggle transport after you arrived."

"I'll call you when we know how many will come, see you around Harry."

"See you guys later then."

And with that the call ended, Harry payed for his meal and wifi access before getting his equipment back in the car.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"So… to the hospital, or to the school?" Harry wondered.

" _Depents my lord, do you want more information, or do you want to question your two suspects?_ " Deaths voice asked quietly.

"more info it is then. Kate Marsh, I do hope you're awake."

And with that, Harry drove off to the hospital.

* * *

 **At the Black estate**

* * *

"Can I go gran? Please." Teddy asked pleading.

"Okay! You can come, but I will make sure you don't get into danger."

Teddy immediately cannonballed into his gran's body hugging her like crazy, a continuous stream of 'thank you's' streaming from his mouth.

"We have decided, everyone in the room is going." Ginny said speaking for the group whilst Hermione was making a lot of calls to multiple different people.

10 minutes later she came back to the group, "we all gather back here in two hours, in two and a half we will be leaving by international portkey. make sure you pack for several days, make sure you have your wand. And make sure you're ready for everything and anything."

One by one everybody left to gather their stuff and inform their family's, until it was only Hermione, Andromeda, Teddy, Neville and Luna left.

"Don't you have to pack?" Hermione asked Neville and Luna.

"We both have expanded pockets, pretty much anything you want fit into it, we packed before coming here." Luna explained.

"Don't you have to gather your things?"

"I already packed everything I needed, I also made sure that all the equipment we will be needing will be on the arrival point just outside Arcadia Bay. Harry would get us some cars to transport us and the resources, so that will be all taken care of, and the portkeys will be delivered within an hour and a half."

"When did you do all that?" Neville asked.

"The moment Harry broke up the skype call this morning." Hermione said grinning. "It actually surprised me how few questions everyone had."

"He was clearer then he was the night of the ministry infiltration, so we actually know more about the situation now then we knew then, and we joined you back then, so why wouldn't we now?" Luna asked, actually not knowing the reason.

"Yes it's true that quite a few of the others weren't happy Harry took his leave for so long, but they accepted his reasons, whilst vague, they came from his heart, and most of us could feel that he meant it, and those that didn't were actually easier to convince… that's really not the right word for this…" Neville said shaking his head to clear it at the end. "The point is everyone wants to help him, and for a change, all be part of an adventure, even if it will lead to our death's, Harry is, and always will be our friend and leader, and as Harry never wanted to be a leader, he is the best leader there is."

"Wait, they still see him as a leader?" Hermione said looking at Neville like he was crazy.

"Yes, he once was a symbol of hope, and the way he helped us in our time of need, even when we didn't deserve it, he protected us, he sacrificed everything to protect us, he literally died to give us a chance to live, there is not a better possible leader." Neville's back straightened half way through his speech.

"You better not tell Harry this." Hermione said, before walking to the kitchen to get some tea for the group that was left.

Teddy and Andy went upstairs to pack an expended backpack for at least a week's worth of supplies for the both of them, and Neville and Luna continued to talk in the sitting room.

And so it was the DA gathered behind their old teacher once more.

* * *

 **thank you all for bothering to read this story, I never expected this story to be as popular(for me at least) as it is, I'm really amazed this story is quickly heading to the 2000 views, and it has received 10 reviews, generally very positive I should add, so thank you once more.**

 **As always feedback is welcome.**

 **Deathcrawler: Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it, it's a bit shorter then I had expected, but it feels kind of natural as it is.**


	6. ch6 The ancient convene

edit: 19-02-'18, fixed punctuation, fixed a few mistakes, changed the wording of a few lines, the usual really.

* * *

 **So, a bit of background, which literally wrote itself, and was never intended to be a thing, but hey, it works, even though it's quite short, it was a bit more than 2 hours of nonstop writing, it was not like I could go anywhere anyway, as my dog was using me as his pillow, so hey, two hours well spent, for a change, always better than Netflix. On which I have spent far to much time over the last week.**

 **On to the reviews then,**

 **DeathCrawler: Well, if everything goes according to plan(which I kind of doubt somehow, wonder why...), next chapter is going to be when you are going to find the answer to this.**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you very much, it's good to hear my doubts being beaten to a pulp.**

 **EroSlackerMicha, I don't have anything against Ron beside him being not the most loyal, nothing against any of the Weasleys in general to be honest, they are indeed quite anti slytherin, and Ron's views of Hufflepuff's also not exactly unbiased, but I won't say any more about this subject.**

 **And the DA invading Arcadia, I will be honest, I'm looking forward to writing it, but this came into my mind today, so this was more important somehow. as said before, this will probably be in next chapter, won't promise anything though.**

 **And last but not least, Felab: thank you, and I have my reasons for Ron's presence at the meeting last chapter, not sure when we are going to get to the point where I will even be able to fit something in, the coming 24 hours are going to be packed.**

 **okay, enough rambling...**

 **But I hope you enjoy this chapter, same as always, see something, don't understand something or the like, say it, ask it.**

* * *

 **The Ancient convene**

* * *

In a Dark and echoing room a large group of people were standing around a small hologram of Arcadia Bay, small cracks arraying large parts of the coastal town, and small distortions were appearing all over the town.

"So what is the status?" a figure in dark robes said walking towards the assembled group of people.

"Nothing is changing as far as I can tell." A lady dressed in white with a very large clockwork piece around her neck said. "Are there any sudden deaths in the town?"

"None at all for the last 2 months now, and there is only one person who is supposed to be dead in the town, which Lady earth, is not a reason to destroy an entire town." The figure in black spoke up, looking the lady in the green dress in her bright green lit eyes.

"Well, she is overstaying her welcome by a lot at this point, three days after she was supposed to be killed, and she's still walking around doing god knows what, aren't you supposed to dispose of her?"

"I am not, this decision has been taken away from me, my master will not look at me fondly if I send the wild hunt out, just to catch one girl."

"Then go yourself! It isn't that hard!" Lady earth yelled.

"We made a promise not to interfere too much in the goings on on earth!" a woman in a purple dress, lightning crackling around her, said clearly, overpowering the woman standing before her.

"All of this because of Lady time! It is her fault in the first place, we should let her deal with this." A small man wearing a dark brown suit said in a monotone.

"How is this my fault!?" Lady time yelled at the smaller man, "Lady magic gifted thousands of those puny people with magic, and you didn't care about that, but I gift one girl with confidence issues the power to rewrite her timeline, and you start blaming me?"

"Yes, because there is a very large difference between the two!" Lady magic said, "magic can not alter reality."

"Yes it can!" a blond man with glasses yelled back at her, "They can teleport from one place to the other in seconds, they have found the sands of time, which I should add, were hidden impressively well, and harnessed them to create their own version of time travel!"

"That was not my fault! If they could find them, then lady time hadn't hidden them well enough in the first place, now had she!" Lady magic yelled back.

"Yeah, sure, and what about the deathbeam, which has killed an uncountable amount of people before their time?" the black clad man said from his seated position.

"Oh, shut up you, you only care about one person on that entire planet, your little master." One of the other man yelled from a corner.

At those words the entirety of the hall fell in silence.

"Well… ehm… he… ehm… he is a likable guy, his heart is in the right place…"

"He is making you soft." One of the man said mockingly from the sidelines. "Before you met him you would have send out the hunt immediately after you found out she hadn't died on time."

"So what, I am getting a bit softer, her friends care about her, she lost her closest companion already, and found an old compatriot that day. I actually had intended to get her 2 days ago, but, you saw how that attempt turned out, and now she is completely out of my hands."

"Wait, what do you mean, she is out of your hands?" one of the older man asked.

"Just as I said it, she's out of my hands, my master is in far to close a proximity to her for me to be able to act to try and take her again."

"Just do it! It really isn't that hard, that master of yours can't control you! The master part just means he is unable to die right?" one of the lesser known ancients said from the sidelines.

"Well…" Death began before he was interrupted.

"Oh no you didn't, those artifacts, did not make him a god!" Lady magic said, very much louder than necessary.

"Ït didn't make him a god perse… it however made him quite a bit more capable, and he may or may not be able to get in here if he finds a reason to want to…"

"You fucking idiot, did you even think before you gave those artifacts to the brothers over a thousand years ago?"

"Yes, I thought about it, and as two of the three were deathtraps, I was quite confident that people wouldn't go out of the way to find them, and I didn't expect them to be as powerful as they are combined, well, I never even thought of the possibility of them someday being combined, it was actually more of a surprise, that a rumor, actually came true."

"Enough about this, were there any other topics?" The lord of the seas asked.

"Well, on a related note, a small elite group of British wizards and witches is preparing to intervene in the Arcadia debacle, your master is really screwing us over here death." Lady magic said looking at death with a frown to rival a certain transfiguration teacher.

"Again, it was not my fault that my master found it prudent to call for backup, even though he very much is able to handle this situation alone."

This pronouncement, was again met by silence.

"You know that you have put all of us in a very difficult situation here right?" a grey cloaked figure said.

"Lady time, lady magic, lord Death, please deal with this situation before tonight when the clocks ring 12, or we will interfere, and this will mean the end of Arcadia Bay, do you hear me?" The lord of the seas pronounced before leaving the room, followed by most of his companions.

"Why is this our problem?" Lady time asked death and magic.

"Because our chosen have decided to interfere, so it is our duty to rectify the damage." Lady magic said looking to the hologram of the town in question.

"How are we supposed to fix all of this before tonight?" Death asked.

"We can not." Magic answered. "Our chosen will have to fix this themselves, or…"

"or…?" Death asked the woman in purple in front of him.

"Or they will have to weather the storm." Lady time finished. "We can not ask any of these things from our chosen though."

"Of course we can not, this is even for them far to large a burden to bear." Lady magic looked dejected.

"We will give them a choice, the live of Chloe Price, versus the lives of the entire town, they will make the right call." Lord death said looking at the location his master was talking with a small girl who had been saved from his hands by a small innocent girl, with the powers gifted to her by lady time.

"And how are we supposed to do this? We have no way of contacting them." Lady magic said looking at death like he was crazy.

"I have a way of contacting my master, but… well… this is not what I was planning, your little lady has been stuck in a reality loop already right, that was to convince her she should use her powers a bit less."

"Well… you're kind of right, but it was not exactly a timeloop, it was a butterfly effect thing, to show her how much can change when you change a large event, like the death of her best friends father."

"How many alternate universes are we at now?" Lady magic asked.

"I actually lost count, she used her powers far to much for small things, but since yesterday that has changed as she has seen what it can do." Lady time answered once more.

"So the plan is to put them in a time or reality loop of sorts?" lady magic said. The other two people left in the room nodded their heads.

"Well, let's get to planning then shall we?" Lord Death said to his two accomplices, Before lady magic summoned up a large table with a few chairs around it where each sat down.

"So how are we going to do this?" Lady magic asked looking between the two faces expectantly.


	7. ch7 The ward

**Edit 4/4/'18, fixed a lot of mistakes, deleted some things I noticed that were never supposed to be there(however, I do feel like I missed something, so notify if you spot it... one pair of eyes, reading it over tons of times does not seem to work very efficiently), and generally improved the readability a bit.**

* * *

 **So, a new chapter. Man, I enjoyed writing this chapter! It is not perfect, but I like it enough to put it out there, and it's nice and long to boot, yeah!**

 **disclaimer, I still don't own Life is Strange, nor do I own Harry Potter, I'm just using them for inspiration to write.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as usual, tell me if you see something wrong, inconsistencies, or anything of the like, I know there is still a lot for me to learn, throughout this story alone I noticed a huge improvement in my English,and my ability in spotting things that aren't right. But if you want to say you enjoyed it, or make observations, you are very much welcome to do so, you should be able to contact me in every way possible on this site.**

 **reviews:**

 **King of snakes: As you can see, canon has already pretty much been wiped off the table, and I think you can find a possible 3rd option being formed in this chapter. Thank you for your review.**

 **EroSlackerMicha: I'm not sure how to take your "... ... Really..." So I will answer it as a question, yes, really, otherwise I would most likely not have written it. thank you for taking the time to write your review.**

 **Felab: thank you for pointing this out to me, it should have been fixed.**

 **Phantom's Snake: Your review actually made me laugh when I read it, and you are right, I think Harry is not even able to take it sitting down, there is no way in hell that he will not try everything within his power(which is quite a bit) to try and prevent bloodshed.**

 **Now, enough of my rambling, have a nice read.**

* * *

 **The ward**

* * *

Harry walked onto the floor Kate Marsh was supposed to stay in, downstairs at the receptionists desk they could only tell him it would be here on the second floor, so he decided to ask the desknurse on this floor.

"Hello madam, could you point me to Kate Marsh's room please?" Harry asked to the Nurse.

"She is in room 2.05, third door on your left through those doors." The nurse answered, a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you madam." Harry followed her directions and came to the designated door, he decided to knock.

"Come in." He heard a timit voice coming from the other side of the door.

Harry opened the door to see a young girl wearing comfortable clothes sitting on a chair drawing.

"Hello Kate, I'm Harry, I'm here to ask you a few questions, if that is okay with you." Harry said after he had closed the door.

"About the roof?" Kate asked Harry quizzically. "Are you a doctor?"

"It has something to do with it, but it has more to do with why you did it. I am not a doctor, nor a psychologist, I am mostly researching the strange things going on in the area, I met Chloe and Max yesterday, and they are helping me with a few things, in exchange I am trying to help them find out what happened to Rachel Amber, and I have a feeling that you and her have a connection somehow."

"So, you want me to tell you what I remember from the night of the party?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I want to know as much as you can remember from that night, you don't have to say anything you are unable to say, or do not want to say.""Harry said seeing the conflicting emotions on her face.

"Well… okay, ehm… where do I have to start?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Start where you feel you should start." Harry said in a reassuring tone, as he sat down in a chair.

"I'll try…" Kate said before starting her tale, slowly and uncertainty plainly visible, but she started. "Last week I got an invitation to a Vortex club party by one of the members, and after doubting for a few days I decided to just do it, I thought it would be fun." She began, still sounding very unsure.

"Do you remember who gave you the invite?" Harry asked her.

"Victoria Chase." She answered looking towards Harry. "Do you think she has got something to do with my missing memories?"

"I don't think so, there is a bigger chance she has been used by someone, I can not say for sure before I have talked to her."

"The party was okay I guess, I was given a beer, and after drinking it I started feeling sick… The last thing I remember is Nathan Prescott saying he would bring me to the hospital, after this I lost consciousness, and I woke up some time later in a white room… I presumed it was a hospital at the time, but I'm not sure, those memories are very fussy, the next thing I know is me waking up in bed."

"do you remember who gave you the beer?" Harry asked her trying to to push her to hard.

"I don't really remember, there are a lot of holes around that time…" She said looking at one of her drawings. "I think it was a boy…"

"Can you give me a list of the people at the party you can remember?"

"I think I can do that." As she said it she picked up a piece of paper and started writing, once in while closing her eyes trying to visualize what she saw.

A few minutes later she looked up at Harry, "I hope you find out what happened." She said a lone tear riding the contours of her face.

"I will do everything I can to find out." Harry said. Accepting the piece of paper, scanning it for a certain name.

* * *

 _Victoria Chase_

 _Courtney Wagner_

 _Hayden Jones_

 _Nathan_ _Prescott_

 _Zachary Riggins_

 _Taylor Christenson_

* * *

"There were more, But these are the ones I can remember…" Kate said.

"I think I can work with this, thank you for your help Kate."

As Harry was about to say goodbye and leave, they heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." Kate said.

The door opened to let Max in.

"Oh, hello Harry, hey Kate, am I interrupting?" The girl asked as she noticed Harry standing up.

"I was just about to leave." Harry said, putting away his notebook. "Again, thank you for sharing all of this with me, I know it wasn't easy, I will see what I can find. In the meantime, you try and make sure your works will appear in musea worldwide alright? They deserve it."

However before Harry could leave the room Chloe ran into the room, closing the door behind her.

"There are 5 armed man outside, they are looking for you." She said looking to Harry, she didn't even seem surprised to see Harry there.

"Have they mentioned why?" Harry asked her.

"No, but they did threaten to kill everyone in this hospital if they couldn't find you." Chloe said, walking towards Max and Kate. Kate seemed to be very afraid, which was very much unsurprising, what did surprise Harry however, was how Chloe and Max didn't seem that faced at all, they were nervous, yes, but they were not afraid.

"I so love it when someone who wants me makes the great mistake of angering me before I have even met them." Harry muttered to himself whilst unclipping the strap that held his gun safe on his hip, whilst silently activating the charms on his clothing.

"You carry a gun?" Chloe asked Harry shocked.

"Yes, I've had one for a while now, let's keep it at this, these things happen far to often for my liking." Harry said, "What kinds of weapons?" he added as an afterthought.

"Scythes, they do not seem to wear any body armor, they're wearing black dresses or something if that helps."

In the time the four spend talking, people had started screaming and running to the back of the hallway huddling together or piling into rooms, whilst a few of them were calling 911.

"Scythes?" Harry looked to Chloe. "Are you serious? Scythes?"

"I know what I saw." Chloe said.

"Stay here. If it is me they want, it is me they're gonna' get." Harry moved outside to the sight of 5 black clad man brandishing great scythes.

"Ah, the great hero comes out to offer himself to us." A gravelly voice came from on of the man.

"Yeah, I thought it would be reasonable to give a rundown of the mistakes you have made till now."

The five figures looked towards each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" the same gravely voice said.

"Well, your first mistake was entering a hospital with your weapons out in the open, your second mistake was threatening to kill everyone here if I didn't come to you, which if you, or the person who ordered you to collect me, knew me, they would know that that would not turn out well for the threatening party. Of course then there is the fact you are still standing there after antagonizing and threatening me and all of the people within this building." Harry said. "Now, to the part you tell me who you are, and possibly who ordered you to collect me, and I was hoping after you have finished this part, you would leave, that would be a plus."

"If you do not come quietly, we will be forced to use force." The gravelly voice said. This time Harry noticed that none of the mouths of the five men before him moved.

Harry readied his gun before asking, "What are you guys?"

This apparently was the point the other guys were waiting for as all at ones they jumped forward, at the same time Harry jumped and rolled to the side, firing a shot at the closest man, hitting it right between the eyes, it did not however fall to the ground dead as Harry expected.

On the contrary, the thing in front of him barely even staggered, a ripple traveled throughout the being before steadying once more, an entire clip emptied into it later, and the thing was still standing.

"You really think that will stop us?" The gravelly voice said.

"Well, I wouldn't know if I didn't try now would I?" Harry asked. Before jumping out of the way of a scythe trying very hard to take his head off, this jump took Harry to the safety of a wall, on that wall he noticed a fire alarm.

"Well, time to evacuate boys." Harry said before using his gun to break the glass, immediately the sound of the fire alarm could be heard, and he heard everyone inside of the hospital suddenly started to move.

"Just give up already, you can not win!" The gravelly voice yelled over the sound of the fire alarm.

Harry noticed Chloe, Max and Kate sneaking out of the room towards the other people in the back.

"We need your help, those things have got the only way out of this ward on lockdown, the only way I can think of to get out is by use of the windows, but as most of you know, we are on the second floor, it's too high to jump out of, so we need to make a ladder using our blankets, can any of you help?" Chloe asked to the group still cowering.

"Harry, do you think you can hold them?" Max asked Harry from the back.

"I can if I find out how, I don't know why but nothing I've tried till now has worked against them, bullets just fade in, physical contact only slows them down momentarily…" Harry shouted back, as he ducked underneath another psythe.

As he did he remembered what he was. "right… magic…"

Both of his wands immediately flew into his hand.

"What do you think you're doing? Those sticks won't help you fight those things at all!" one of the stronger nurses stood in front of the group making a blanked rope, keeping an eye out in case the weird bulletproof things decided they were worth their attention, shouted at Harry.

"It may." Harry yelled back, before firing a banisher to one of the being in front of him, it immediately flew back and through the door into the main hallway, where it splashed against the receptionists desk.

"That seems to do the trick." Harry muttered to himself, he was actually quite surprised, as he slowly moved back a bit to create some room between the beings and himself, at the same time enabling him to better cover the group behind him.

"How long do you need?" Harry asked as he saw the being that splashed into the desk reshaping to its former form.

"A few more minutes, how long can you hold?" Chloe asked Harry, completely ignoring the hysteria of the people around her at seeing harry use two sticks to launch someone over 20 meters.

"As long as you need." Harry said, far more confident now that he had seen he would be able to at least keep the things back using his magic.

Harry started firing as many spells at the things as he could, throwing them back, cutting them in half, exploding them.

As Harry looked back he saw the last of the people trapped behind him leave through the window, whilst both Max and Chloe stood looking towards him.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked them.

"We are waiting for you." Max yelled back.

Only now he noticed how calm the two were.

"Why aren't you two freaked out about the fact I can use magic?" Harry asked the two, before blowing another one of the things sky high.

"Why should we? You are protecting us from those things." Max said.

"Have you noticed those things seem to be a kind of liquid?" Chloe asked after Max had answered Harry's question.

"How could I not notice this?" Harry wondered to himself, immediately he changed his strategy.

Instead of banishers and explosive and slicing charms, he used a freezing charm followed by a bludgeoning charm, after the first did not repair itself, he used this same strategy on 3 more before stopping and turning to the last one, who had frozen in fear by now, his back against the wall.

"Now to find out what is going on."

Harry fired a disarming charm at the man, catching the scythe and holding it against the man's throat.

"What are you?" Harry asked first.

"Please, don't kill me! I'm just following orders, please spare me!" The being begged.

"Answer my questions then!" Harry yelled at the being, the two girls moved in to closer inspect the being, now noticing the small inaccuracies, like the fact he did not have ears, or that it's mouth didn't move as it talked, the complete stillness of its eyes.

"We are water, we were sent here to get you out of the picture, and when you were gone we could restore the balance without interruption."

"Restore the balance?" Harry asked.

"Kill the mortal who failed to die." The being said, "Please, let me stay alive! I beg of you!"

"Who failed to die?" Harry asked the being, this time, it sounded far more like an order.

The creature pointed to Chloe.

Harry followed the beings finger, and his eyes widened. "You failed to die? How? No one can cheat death."

Surprisingly Max was the one to answer. "It was me who saved her last Monday."

"Explain please." Harry said, keeping the psythe pointed at the being now sat on it's knees, still begging for it's life.

"Last Monday after a stressful lesson I went to the toilets to try and calm down, I saw a butterfly flying inside, and decided to take a picture of it, after having taken it, I heard the bathroom door open and Nathan Prescott walked in, stressed as hell, he muttered to himself about being in trouble or something like that, and then Chloe walked in, they started talking, and within a minute Nathan pulled a gun out, and threatened chloe," Max paused tears were staining her eyes, " she was shot."

"It is as I tried to reach for her in helplessness that I found myself back in the lesson I was in previously" Max really was sobbing now, "I saw her get shot multiple times before I was able to activate the fire alarm in the back of the bathroom, stopping Nathan in his place, and thanks to that Chloe survived."

"You can manipulate time?" Harry asked her, "how much have you done it now?" He sounded worried.

"A lot." She sounded apologetic, in the meantime Chloe stood with her back to the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked Max after a while of silence. "Why didn't you tell me I should have been dead?"

"I just couldn't." She said sounding apologetic through her tears.

"Is there any more I should know about?" Harry asked, his face neutral.

"There is a large storm heading this way." Max said, "now that I think about it, I think it might be connected somehow."

"I know, I dreamt about it last night." Harry said, moving back to the still cowering creature.

"You can tell the one who send you that I will be dealing with this matter, if he doesn't agree with how I deal with this, say that this is a matter only Death and I have anything to say about, as it is, he has already made a huge mistake in even thinking that he has anything to say about this matter, the next group who tries to do this will not meet as good of a fate as them." Harry said pointing to the shards of ice slowly melting on the floor throughout the hallway.

As Harry was finished talking the thing dissolve into water, and did not return.

"Now, I still have to fix a few cars for my friends who are to arrive in about one hour or so from now, I have to find out a way to stop a storm, I have to find a missing girl, I have to interrogate multiple suspects, question an entire club of children who were at a party last weekend, and now I also have to make sure the two of you stay safe from things far stronger then what should be walking this earth…" Harry sighed. "Why does my life have to be so difficult?"

As Harry said the last sentence, he was reminded of the fact, that yes, he had just used magic in front of muggles, this reminder came by a multitude of cracks.

In this same time, the entire Arcadia Bay Police Department arrived at the hospital.


	8. ch8 Dealing with Authority

**I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, but I am very happy I took the extra time, and continued it, for a change there hasn't really changed that much from the first draft of this chapter, so yeah.**

 **It feels however like this is one of those chapters that doesn't further the plot at all though, but that may just be me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Life is Strange, I do actually think everyone already knew this but hey, who knows, maybe someone takes it seriously or something like that.**

 **so, reviews, first of all I want to thank you for your reviews.**

 **Raptor267: I do not mind, thank you for giving me a chance, but everyone has their own tastes, and I would be the last to claim that my stories are perfect, you are allowed this opinion, I still want to thank you for your review though, so thank you.**

 **DeathCrawler: I hope this was fun enough, far to easy to be realistic, but fun** **nonetheless.(it was at least fun to write, haven't really got anyone nearby to proofread it, so, I've got no clue if it is fun to anyone but me)**

 **Felab: I hope this is what you were hoping for, Harry has kind of been able to deal with the muggle part, and really, the magicals cared little enough for your comment to make sense**

 **and last of all, to guest nr? : Thank you, I appreciate it.**

 **Now then, enjoy this latest chapter, I hope you have just as much fun reading it, as I had writing it.**

* * *

 **dealing with authority**

* * *

"Drop your wand!" a female voice came from the entrance to the hallway.

Harry looked up to find half a dozen aurors standing in the standard combat formation, all their wands trained at him.

"I will be honest, I'm not lowering my wand, neither am I going to allow you to erase their memories." Harry spoke up, moving in between the group of aurors and the two girls still left behind him.

"We have to delete their memories, we both know this is protocol in these kinds of situations."

"Yes, but you do not know what is going on in this area right now, and I will be honest, if you did know what was going on here, you would have never come here in the first place." Harry spoke up again, noticing the fact wards were being brought up around the hospital.

"Did you not notice the strange energie in the air?" he continued. "I'm here to investigate it, and something is not happy I'm here, that is the reason those icicles lie all over the place."

Somehow after Harry had said this, most of the aurors actually relaxed their wand arms a bit more.

"You did notice the strange energie in this region then." Harry noted. "Why didn't you investigate?"

"Something forced our portkeys to go haywire until, well… now actually." The female auror spoke up.

"Fair enough I guess." Harry said moving towards one of the icicles, before picking it up and throwing it to one of the aurors to catch. "You know what this is?" He asked the man.

"Well, it feels like ice." He began. "It doesn't seem special. Where did they come from?"

"They were part of a group of five human looking things, thanks to the two of them, I found out they were made of some sort of liquid, and I came up with this way of fighting them off, as you can see, it worked."

"So what you are saying, is that there were five man that attacked you, and forced you to attack them?" The female auror spoke up once more.

"Only actual reason I attacked them, was because they threatened to kill everyone in this building if I didn't come with them, and if there is one thing I hate, is people threatening others to get to me." Harry said.

"Are you operating alone?" The auror finally asked.

"There will be 25 of my friends arriving in about 3 quarters of an hour." Harry started explaining, before he could continue however, he was cut off by the woman.

"Then I trust you to fix this situation you have here, we are understaffed as it is." The woman finally answered. "You will also have to deal with the local authorities."

"What?" Max and Chloe had been observing the interactions between the britt and the Americans, and had not been expecting all of this to go this way.

"We will do what we can." Harry finally said.

"Good luck." The female auror said before she and her auror regiment left the building, a few seconds later the wards dropped, and Harry could hear a multitude of pops before all he could hear were the sirens of the police vehicles outside.

"Okay…. That went way better than I expected." Harry finally said out loud.

"What were you expecting?" Chloe asked.

"Them forcing me to defend you against them trying to wipe your memories of magic." Harry said looking back to the two girls.

"They can do that?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"There are a lot of things we can do." Harry said. "And most times I do not agree in how we do it the way we do it." He continued. "If they would have wiped your memories we would have a bigger problem, as it could be that you wouldn't be able to remember all the times you traveled through time, which in the end would make it impossible for us to fix this."

"So you would actually defend us against them?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I would have done everything in my power to stop that from happening." Harry said finally, as he transfigured a rock into a flask, before putting preservation charms on it, and putting one of the pieces of ice into it.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked him.

"Getting some samples to try and find out what exactly they are made of." Harry said, shrinking the only psythe left and putting it in a evidence bag he had transfigured of a piece of plastic from a garbage can.

"Where do you think we could find some liquid hydrogen to drop on their remains?" Harry asked the girls beside him.

"Why do you need liquid hydrogen?" Chloe asked Harry.

"I want to keep my magic a secret for a bit longer, and it would be impossible to explain this away as pure coincidence." Harry said pointing at the chunks of ice over his shoulder, a smile grazing his face.

"Fair enough." Chloe said, before she walked to a storage closet, "It should be in here." She said as Harry and Max walked up to her.

"So, code, great…" Max said from beside Harry. "When do you think it has been entered last?"

"You are not using your power for such a trivial thing." Harry reprimanded her.

"What, how else are we going to get in there?" She asked Harry flabbergasted.

"I'll show you how." Harry walked to the door and with a quick "Alohomora." the door opened.

"You can do that?!" The girls asked in unison.

"Yes." Harry simply said, not feeling like he had to further explain everything he could and couldn't do to the two girls.

"So, now to find it." Harry said as the three started checking everything inside.

"Does one of you know the abbreviation for it?" Max asked Harry and Chloe from beside a small set of containers.

"It should be LN2, but I'm not sure." Chloe answered her friend as she walked up to the Vacuum containers.

"This is it then?" She asked stepping aside to show the tank to Harry and Chloe.

"Definitely it." Chloe said, as she tried to pick it up, "damn, this thing is heavy." She complained.

A quick second later, Harry walked up with a length of medical hose and some gloves.

"Well, let's do this then." Harry said, as he helped Chloe pick up the container. Together they walked back to the corridor, and put the container down.

"So why the hose?" Max asked.

"Because I cannot very well go ahead and use my hands, and the gas that is created in there for a small amount of exposure to oxygen should be cold enough to be able to make it look like everything froze a few minutes before we left. It should make this a bit easier to explain." Harry explained as Chloe helped him create a working model of his theoretical idea.

"Does everyone magical know this much about physics and chemistry." Max asked Harry.

"No, far from, most ignore the entire subjects in the first place." Harry explained. "I did not have the best childhood, and I spent a lot of my early life in the library, and I quickly got interested in both, physics more then chemistry, but I liked it enough"

The rest of the preparation stage was spent in silence, it was only broken when the entire hallway was covered in a thick layer of ice that the three spoke.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Harry laughed.

"Me neither to be honest." Chloe followed up.

"Wait, why did we do this when you did not expect it to work?" Max asked incredulously.

"Because not trying is worse then trying and failing." Harry said.

"And you had to admit, it was fun." Chloe spoke up from her place as they admired their handywork.

"True." Max laughed. "It felt like the old times." She spoke up.

"But this time, there was someone else besides the two of us to witness our collective genious." Chloe continued. The two actually broke down laughing at this.

"Now for the hard part." Harry said, an amused smile still grazing his face.

"What?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"Explaining to the local authorities." Harry said.

"If anyone asks, this is the story, we were cut off from the exit, and the two of you ran off to make that machine, whilst I kept them occupied, you used it on them, and I destroyed them, simple as that." Harry said.

* * *

 **In the meantime, auror HQ South**

* * *

"Madam, why did you let him go without repercussion?" One of the lackeys asked the female Auror.

"The circumstances of everything that happened in the last week are suspicious at best, and we now know what may be going on in the area." She says scripticly.

"Who was that man anyway." Another one of her aurors asked her.

"That was the British war hero." She spoke up after a few seconds of complete silence. "We were warned he was in the country, you would not want to stand against him."

"He is bad?" One of her lackeys asked her once more.

"No, the opposite, he does what he feels is right, and you do not want to stand between him and that, at least, that is what I have been told by my colleagues in Europe and Russia."

* * *

 **At the entrance of the hospital**

* * *

Harry, Max and Chloe walked outside to the sight of a few dosen police officers training their guns at the three.

Harry just walked on, pulling his trick badge out of his pocket he stated loud and clear:

"Lord Harry James Potter/Black, British Research and Abnormality Core, I need you to pick up a few people from an off ground location, these people will be helping me in my investigation in the goings on around this town."

"I take it you held of the attackers then?" One of the police officers asked.

"Yes, they have been dealt with." Harry finally said.

The police officers relaxed, and ushered Harry and the girls behind the police cars as two dosen police officers made ready to storm the now completely empty building.

"Why were we not informed of a British military operation taking place in the region?" One of the higher ups asked Harry.

"And why are these girls with you?" another asked.

Before any more questions could be asked however Harry silenced them with a raised arm.

"You were not informed, as we were not expecting for this to be this public, it was supposed to be a silent operation, but it seems plans have changed." Harry said. "And the reason these girls are with me, well, that is very easy, they are helping me on a case, which you should actually be working on, but it does seem like you are ignoring your duty to help them." Harry said.

"What case is that?" The officer asked him once more.

"The missing Rachel Amber." Harry said before continuing, "And the suspected rape of Kate Marsh." Harry said, quiet enough for the bystanders not to hear.

"But my main issue is the energy in the sky, weird weather patterns and the unplanned solar eclipse." Harry continued less silent.

"You want a panic?" The officer asked Harry.

"No I want people to know what Is going on, we may not know what is coming, but whatever it is, my team will try and fix it." Harry spoke up, louder now, as the crowd that still stood around them had started whispering.

"Where were those people you needed to pick up at?" The officer asked.

"I will give you coordinates of the dropping site in a few minutes." Harry said, moving to his car, the girls following him.

"I believe you handled that quite well." Chloe spoke up.

"Yeah, hella cool." Max spoke up.

"Thanks girls, I needed that." Harry said smiling, after which he opened up the back of the car.

"It seems I will need the heavy duty tools on me from now on." He muttered to himself as he opened a secret compartment, and pulling out a belt and bag.

He put both on, and attached a couple of pouches to the belt. Next he pulled out a small box from the same compartment, and handed both girls a small device, before taking one for himself.

"Put it in your ear, it is connected to our private network." He explained. As he put his earpiece in.

"Lightning to D.A. Do you copy?" Harry spoke as he had his finger on the earpiece activating it.

A few seconds went by before he was answered. "D.A. to Lightning, we got you loud and clear."

"You got the drop coordinates?" Harry asked as he fished a map from his glove compartment.

"Here are the coordinates." The person on the other side started listing a combination of numbers and letters. Harry quickly wrote them down before checking his map.

"Twelve miles out of town?" Harry asked out loud.

"We got reports that it was difficult to get into the area using portkeys, so we took precautions." The one on the other side explained.

"I will give the coordinates to the local authorities, make sure you look muggle, we are a muggle research unit called the British Research and Abnormality Core." Harry quickly explained.

"I will give the information necessary." The person on the other side responded once more.

"Seriously Dean?" Harry asked bemused, "Why are you so cryptic?"

"You started it!" Dean exclaimed from the other side of the line.

"I know, good to hear your voice once more mate." Harry said, still bemused looking at the two girls rolling on the ground laughing.

"See you in a bit Potter." Dean said before his connection disconnected.

"Seriously, that is awesome." Max exclaimed through her laughter.

"Agreed." Chloe said from her own place on the ground.

"Oh, and Chloe, could you bring this to the police officer we talked to earlier?" He asked her holding up the coordinates to her.

"Why me?" Chloe asked, generally curious(and it may have included just a bit of shock).

"Because you seem to have a bad name in this area, and I don't think you deserve that, so, small things can change the general picture." Harry explained.

"You don't know the half of it." Chloe muttered accepting the coordinates and walking off.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **And as always, see something, mistakes, or other, please inform me, and I will see what I can do to fix it. Questions are always welcome, however, you are informed that asking questions may cause more questions, and when answered, the answers may cause even more questions.**


	9. ch9 one step closer

_edit 19/06/2018: Thank you King of Snakes for notifying me, it should be fixed. A few small fixes here and there, nothing to major, besides noticing that I wrote principle Wells instead of principal Wells, so should be fixed now._

* * *

 **So, a longish chapter, still keeping my monthly schedule, so far so good. It seems however, that I have reached the point where I can't think of good chapter names anymore.**

 **disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the main plot.**

 **I will not spend to much time rambling, so thank you all for the reviews, it really helps me keep my motivation to continue this story high, I really appreciate it.**

 **As usual, see anything, or have questions, you are always welcome to message me, or you could just use the review tab for it.**

 **I wish you all a nice read.**

* * *

 **ch.9 One step closer**

* * *

"Why did you really stop me from using my powers earlier?" Max asked Harry as her friend walked off.

"Because one of the theories I have has to do with time, or rather someone messing with time." Harry said as he continued unpacking a few items from his car, once in a while strapping something to him, or pocketing them.

"You believe this is my fault?!" Max yelled at Harry.

"It would fit, but I am not blaming you, you are doing the same thing I would, you are using your power to protect your friends." Harry explained.

"Someone or something gave you this power for a reason, that is the thing I want to find out." Harry continued. "Who knows about your power." Harry finally asked.

"Only Chloe." She spoke up immediately.

"Good, keep it that way for now." Harry said as he saw Kate walking up to him and Max.

"Hey Kate, you are not hurt I hope?" Harry asked as the girl came into speaking distance.

"No, I'm not, thanks to you." She said, a shy smile grazing her face. "A few of the people who were in the hallway wanted to warn the police of your existence." She began without a prompt. "But me and a few others were able to change their mind, you saved us there, the police do not need to know how you did it."

"Thanks Kate, I appreciate it." Harry said. "I owe you." He decided to say as he could not think of any other response.

"Can you tell me what it was you did back there?" She finally asked after a full minute of silence.

"It was magic, wand waving, colorful, sparkly magic." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"It was amazing." Max buzzed in.

"That it was." Kate said from her place.

"I am sorry sir, we do not know how she got past us." A police officer spoke up from behind Kate.

"Do not worry about her officer, she is not bothering me in the least." Harry spoke up. As he looked at the officer, he saw the man wanted to ask him something.

"Throw it out sir." Harry spoke as he raised himself up a bit further. As he noticed the man in front of him looking at Max and Kate, he just said, "they won't hear anything they probably didn't know already."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" The man asked Harry.

"Who else would I be?" Harry asked the man.

"I mean, Harry Potter, boy who lived, the one who killed you know who." The man continued, still looking at the two girls looking on.

"Yes, one and the same, any further questions?" Harry asked, a smile still playing on his face.

"How… How are you still so young?" The man finally threw out.

"Easy answer, glamour, hard answer, long story." Harry just said, smile still firmly fixed on his face.

"I won't ask anything else about the subject then." The officer said with a nod. "So I take whatever is going on in the area is magical then?"

"I do believe so, yes." Harry once more spoke up, his smile now falling slightly.

"There goes my peace and quiet hideaway town." The man said jokingly.

"My theory is that after tomorrow there is either no town left, or there will be nothing weird happening again." Harry said.

"Are you doing this alone?" The man continued.

"As I said to your colleague earlier, no, I've got a few friends coming in in a bit to help me out, It seems like I will be needing all the help I can get." Harry spoke a grim smile was creeping on his face.

"Thank you for answering my questions." The officer spoke after a few moments of silence. "Milo Austin by the way. I do hope you can fix whatever it is that's going on."

"I take it you were magical raised then?" Harry asked the man.

"Half blood, my father was a wizard." The man answered before walking off.

"What does a half blood mean?" Max asked Harry as the man left.

"Easy, one of his parents were magical, or both of his parents were first generation wizards, or as they were called where I came from, muggle borns, born to someone without magic." Harry explained.

"So you are a full blooded wizard?" Kate asked Harry.

"No half blood, my father was a pureblood, born to two old magical families, my mother was a first generation." Harry explained.

"Does it make a difference to whom you were born?" Max finally asked.

"No, it does not, although I have noticed that most of the most powerful and/or influential wizards born in the last two hundred years were half bloods, at the moment however the top wizards of the world are all british." Harry said. "I am the highest ranking wizard for pure power, Neville, a pureblood is second, he however is the number one with plants." Harry smiled. "The most powerful witches are a bit more complicated, as it seems they took smarts more then power for them, no clue why. Number one is occupied by Hermione Granger, an amazing spell creator, researcher, and the current British minister of magic. Followed by Luna Lovegood, who is almost if not on par with Hermione, only she uses her smarts more in finding new creatures and healing, although she does help Hermione a lot in her research." Harry actually started to laugh as he had been rambling.

"Oh, and you will meet all of them today." Here he laughed again.

"How well are you known?" Max finally asked Harry.

"Depends, in the regular world not as well as in the magical world."

As he said this Chloe arrived back. "They will be picked up in a bit, a few trucks are headed their way as we speak." Chloe said as she came close enough not to have to shout.

"Great, we are headed for the school now." Harry spoke as he looked at the three. "I think it's time I ask a few questions around the school grounds."

"We'll meet you there then." Chloe spoke as she motioned for Max to follow her.

"You wanna come Kate?" Harry finally asked as the other two walked off to Chloe's car.

"Won't it be dangerous?" Kate asked after a while.

"Yes, yes it will, I will not lie to you, there is a very big chance whoever send those water thingies will come for me or even us again, and I will be honest, I would rather have all of you with me if that happens." Harry said, his face set in a stony expression.

"Then I will join you."

And so it was Harry and Kate stepped into Harry's car, and came to the exit of the parking lot just as Chloe and Max drove out, leaving behind a serious mess.

* * *

As Harry entered the school grounds he was immediately met by the sight of the security guard walking up to him.

"Ah, mister Madson was it?"

"Sir, this is private property, would you please leave -." He was however cut off by the sight of Kate stepping out of the jeep.

"You brought a minor with you who was in a hospital for a very good reason?" The man asked Harry.

"Yes, she wanted to join me after what happened at the hospital earlier today." Harry simply said.

"And have you asked her parents for their permission?" The man continued.

"Of course we have." Kate spoke up, "I have notified them, and after they heard what happened, they agreed for me to be with him today." She continued.

"Furthermore, I intent to talk with all of the people that had contact with her over the last week, for some hint of what happened to her during and after the party last Saturday." Harry continued, speaking over the man in front of him. "It would be most improper to talk about her behind her back."

"Do you have a warrant to back all of this up with?" The man continued.

"The last time I checked, I only need permission from the principal to question his pupils on schoolground, of course they will have the right for a representative of Blackwell to accompany them." Harry started, "And for some reason I do not see why principal Wells would say no to this, that is of course, if he, or even you, have nothing to hide." Harry looked suspiciously at the man in front of him.

"Get on with it then." He said, with an especially gruff voice, stepping out of Harry's way. Seeing Chloe and Max walking up to the school.

"Chloe, what are you doing here? You know you are not allowed on the school grounds."

"She is here per my request." Harry stated coldly before quieting down. "And I would like to suggest you change your tone, I don't like people who abuse children."

"What are you suggesting." David yelled at Harry, stepping towards harry threateningly.

"That reaction says enough." Harry said just loud enough for David to hear him. "Maybe you think you are protecting her, but you are doing it the wrong way." Harry stated looking the larger man in the eye.

"What do you know of protecting people, you are a child." David threw at him.

"My ID says otherwise." Harry spoke up once more.

"Shall we girls." Harry said, as he made to move to the front doors.

"Chloe Price, You are not entering this school." David yelled at the blue haired girl.

"What did I say sir?" Harry started. The air around the small group started to move with a sudden gust of wind. "She is with me." As a small cloud drifted in front of the sun, a sudden coldness creeped around them. "And I believe, I asked you to watch your tone, you are not speaking to a young girl like that."

"What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do!" The man yelled back at Harry rising to his full height.

"Cut it out!" Max yelled from behind Harry.

Harry turned around just in time to see Max lower her right hand. he also noticed Chloe had already moved inside.

"goodbye sir." Harry said before turning around and moving inside, the small group quickly made their way to principal Wells office.

Before they knocked however Harry decided to ask Max about what he saw.

"Why did you have your right hand reaching for us just then?" He asked the smaller girl.

"Small time jump, that conversation was not going to end well."

"I wouldn't need future sight for that observation." Harry muttered,scratching himself behind his ear, before knocking, pulling his trick badge from his pocket.

"Hello, how can I help you?" principal Wells asked looking around the small group standing in front of his door, his eyes lingering on Kate, Chloe and Max before moving towards the badge in Harry hand.

"May we have a word in your office sir?" Harry asked the man. "They will be joining our conversation."

"Very well." A few minutes later the small group was sat down or stood in the principals office.

Max and Kate were sat down in front of the desk, whilst Harry stood on Kate's side and Chloe on Max's side, principal Wells was sat in his high backed chair.

"Lets start at the beginning." Harry started. "What do you know about the Vortex club?"

"It is a small group of people who sometimes organize things for the school consisting of the brightest of our students." principal Wells started.

"Do you know what kind of activities they do?" Harry asked the principal.

"No, we do not interfere in school clubs." The man in front of Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why not?" Harry asked the man with a raised eyebrow. "Because you can not, because you do not want to, or… maybe because your biggest investor wouldn't be very thrilled if you decided to keep a closer eye on the club his son leads."

"What no! it's against school policy. What the students do in their free time is for them to decide, we have no say in that matter." The man answered.

"I don't really agree with you on that." Harry spoke up. "You have how many underage students residing on your grounds?" Harry asked the man. "Are they, or are they not under your guardianship whilst they reside on these grounds?"

The man did not answer to Harry.

"Sir I would like to talk to a few people residing on your grounds, these include, but are not limited to Nathan Prescott, Victoria Chase, Zachary Hickons, Taylor Christenson, and lastly, What was the name of your teacher again Max?"

"Why do you want to talk to mister Jefferson?" Max asked him.

"He teached you, Kate and interestingly enough, Rachel Amber." Harry said, before continuing. "And he teaches quite a large percentage of the Vortex Club if what you said before is to be believed."

"You mean to tell me that he may know more about Rachel?" Chloe asked Harry, shock clearly visible on her face.

"That's the thought yes."

"I will notify the people you said you wanted to talk to, I know Mister Jefferson has a free period in a few hours, you can use my office, but I will be in the room at all times." principal Wells said, very much sounding unsure.

"That would be only reasonable sir." Harry said a small smile grazing his face.

As the small group made to leave the office principal wells started to speak once more.

"It's good to see you again miss Marsh, and Max, I believe your lesson starts in a few minutes? And you miss price, I believe you were not welcome on these school grounds?" he finally asked as he turned to Chloe.

"And I noticed you cleaned my parting gift, mister Wells." With these words Chloe left the principal's office, followed by Max, animatedly talking with Kate as they moved to the door.

"Why do you insist on having them near you?" The man asked Harry.

"All three have been through more then they should have, coupled with the danger they are in, I would rather have them close to me right now." Harry spoke looking at the three teenagers, not looking very dissimilar to Harry, Ron and Hermione in the old days.

"Why is miss Marsh with you?" The man finally asked. "I believe she should still be in the hospital."

"A short time ago I learned that the best cure for depression is quite simple, increase the amount of good times with your friends and family, my experience is that hospitals have a negative effect on such matters."

"But she needs eyes on her-" The man wanted to continue, but was cut off by Harry turning towards him.

"I know she has tried to commit suicide, and thus needs to have eyes on her to keep her from repeating it, as I said, now she is with friends, They won't even allow her to think of the last week, because that is what friends are for, to help you through the hardest of times." The smile on Harry's face grew a bit after finishing his sentence. "And she is with her guardian angel, that generally generates some kind of bond between those involved."

* * *

 **There is only one thing I'm not sure about in this chapter, Harry's conversation and handling of David Madson, and the chapter name of course, however true it is, I don't like it. further it is nice and long, and furthers the story quite a bit, it should speed up from here, if I can find the time that is... it's now pretty much purely my English lessons in which I am able to write, as I am trying to finish my exam assignments, which are really not working with me right now.**


	10. ch10 the questioning

**Here we have it, a shortish chapter. Let's keep it at, I was busy on that one, cause really I was, over the last three months I finished 15 out of 25 exam assignments, so that's something to be quite proud of, although I meant to finish the entirety before last week, but hey, if I wanted to reach that, I probably should have started working on them seriously a lot earlier...**

 **This chapter is to me quite double sided, there was meant to be a lot more in this then there is, but I have been able to add about 300 words over the last week to it, and I will be honest, where it ends, it kind of seems fitting, and somehow seems right, so I'm going to accept that, and just post it to you guys.**

 **Things are definitely speeding up.**

 **Disclaimer: before anyone asks, I do not own Harry Potter, nor Life is Strange, I just enjoy putting the two worlds together, and seeing what kind of chaos ensues. because really, that's the only thing I can describe this story as, "controlled" chaos(it has been turned down from what it is in my mind, so controlled fits).**

 **reviews:**

 **maxiicaulfieldx: I hope it is like you hoped it would be, the storm is closing in on them, and the chaos will only increase...**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you for your continued support of this story.**

 **King of Snakes: Thank you for notifying me of my mistake, I believe I fixed it. And thank you so much for reassuring me that both my chapter title and my handling of David in last chapter was good, it means a lot to me.**

 **Pappyoldguy: first of all, do not take this story as how life is strange is, believe me, it's a lot less chaotic then my story is, and there is far more time travel involved.**  
 **Your next review is a lot harder for me to form a functioning reply to, but I will try anyway.**  
 **Thank you so much for your kind words, It is actually amazing how much all of that helped me and how many times I read the entirety of that over the last month or so, so really, from the debts of my heart, thank you, I really, really appreciate it, and I have a feeling I will be reading that review a lot more in the future.**

 **Damn, I didn't even sound like myself anymore... why do I do this at 12 at night again?**

 **well, enough rambling, have a nice read.**

* * *

 **Ch 10 The questioning**

* * *

"So, who would you like to speak with first?" Principal Wells asked Harry.

Harry thought for a few seconds before he answered. "I would like to see Victoria Chase first, according to Kate, she gave her the invite, so that would be starting at the beginning."

"Could you possibly tell me the kinds of questions you will ask her before we start asking them?"

"Mostly about Kate, but I want to find some kind of connection with Rachel Amber going missing, it would be quite useful if we could get a bit more information about her as well."

"Very well, I will collect her from her class." Principal Wells spoke before he left the office.

Whilst the man was gone Harry did a quick scan of the office, noting Kate, Max and Nathan's records were lying on top of the principal's desk, with a quick spell he made sure he would get a warning when the principal would come back, and Harry quickly opened the records, noting how on all three, there had been a decline on their marks for a while, and the notation that Max seemed to be hiding something, and how she was the person seemingly linked to the pulling of the fire alarm last Monday.

Kate's record however seemed completely spotless, until the weekend, where a notation was made of a video going around campus, and the suicide attempt earlier this week.

Nathans however surprised Harry, It was completely empty, beside the notecards, there were no notations, no different files, no history records.

"Interesting…" Harry muttered as he looked at the records once more.

"D.A. Can you hear me?" Harry asked into his earpiece.

"Copying loud and clear lightning." Harry heard Dean's voice.

"I need you to do something the moment you have set up camp, I need you to find everything you can find on Nathan Prescott, and the Prescott Family."

"Why do you want us to do this?" Hermione voice broke through.

"Because I just read through Nathan Prescott's records, and they are far to empty. No notations of parent visitations, no historical records at all." Harry quickly explained.

"That is worth investigating." He heard Hermione once more. "Dean, you think you can handle that?" She asked, Harry could immediately hear Dean muttering the possible ways to find that out to himself.

"I'll take that as a yes, thank you, notify me as fast as you know something." Harry said as he put back the records exactly as he had found them. Not a second later his quick notification ward went off, notifying him of the returning principal.

A few seconds later the door opened to the sight of the principal, accompanied by a young woman.

The girl noticed Harry immediately.

"Hullo," Harry started, "I'm Harry Potter, I would like to ask you a few questions." He continued as the principal closed the door and took his place behind his desk.

Victoria looked between Harry and the principal, who just offered her to take a seat.

"What is this about?" She asked the moment she had sat down.

"Kate Marsh, the party you invited her to, the Vortex club." Harry offered.

"What do you want to know?" She asked again, looking at the principal, who had not said anything since he entered the room.

"Were you the person who invited Kate to last saturday's party?" Harry started after a quick look at his notes.

"Yes, I was." She said again, looking to the principal, before turning her eyes back to Harry.

"May I ask why you invited her?" Harry asked.

"We thought it would be fun if she joined us, that it would be good for her." She said, before continuing. "She seemed to need a bit of fun, and we thought joining a party would give that to her." Her face was completely unreadable. "How wrong we were…" She muttered to herself, losing a lot of her confident façade.

"Who came with the idea to invite her?" Harry asked, observing the unease and guilt on the younger girls face.

"I can't remember… but It definitely was one of the guys. " The girl said.

"Were you at the party last saturday?" Harry asked.

"Yes, everything was amazing as always, but after a while Kate started acting very weird." Her voice was turning unsteady.

"Weird? Could you give me a bit more detail?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice and face as non threatening as he could, it would be no use to scare the girl off.

"She started…. Ehm… she started to act very… ehm… open, and eh… flirty to the guys there and ehm…" Harry could see a vast range of emotion tracking the girls face as she tried to find the words to answer his question.

"Take your time," Harry said, this was answered with a small smile from the girl and a grateful nod.

It took her a minute before she continued, "She started sitting on guys their laps, and well… ehm… tried to get more…"

"Did you see someone giving her something to drink?" Harry asked as he observed that she seemed to be unable to continue.

"Well, yes, I saw her drinking a beer, I believe she got it from Nathan, but that would not be enough to get anyone to act like she did." She looked Harry in the eye.

"Have you seen this happen before?" Harry asked the girl. "Noticed anything even slightly similar happening to anyone before?"

"I don't believe so..." She said, she however sounded very unsure.

"Do you know if there was any drugs at the party." Harry continued the questioning, making note of her uncertainty.

This question actually surprised the girl, and she immediately looked at the principal again, worry edged on her face.

"Well, there is generally some drugs at the parties, but we do not give it to people who do not want it." She said with complete conviction.

"Well, apparently someone sneaked it into Kate's drink." Harry offered with a raised eyebrow. He observed both the principal and the girls frowns.

"I'm sorry mister potter, but may I?" Principal Wells spoke up.

"Go ahead." Harry said.

"So you say that drug consumption is normal at your parties?" Principal Wells asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes sir." Victoria said, looking down, seemingly knowing what would come.

"Have you had any?" The principal asked.

"Yes." The girl answered, still looking down.

"Did you have any last Saterday?" He continued.

"Yes." She said after a long pause.

"Bugger…" Harry muttered before taking over from the other man. "Then I have a few final questions for you." He spoke.

"Did you know Rachel Amber."

"Yes." Her answer was direct and even.

"How did you percieve her?" Harry asked again.

"She was a bitch, that got worse the more she hung out with Price." She spoke, again, her voice was even.

"Did she go to those parties of yours?" Harry asked Her.

"Yes she did." She answered him.

"Thank you for your answers." Harry spoke. "It's a shame I can not take them for face value." He muttered as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked him.

Before Harry could answer however, Principal Wells answered the question for him.

"You were under the influence of both alcohol and drugs, we can not actually use this, your judgement was clouded as they say." He said. "That however does explain the video, and why noone in it acted before she became unwell."

"What?" The girl asked shocked.

"It's true, for all we know, all of that could have been a drug induced hallucination." Harry explained, "I do wish you a nice day." Harry said just before the principal stood up and walked to the door, before he opened it however, he turned to the girl once more.

"I believe you are in no state to return to your classes, I will tell your teachers why you are not there, go take a rest, clear your mind." He said before he opened the door. The girl walked out, shock clearly marking her face.

"You brought her to her limit, without even getting any usable information." Principle Wells spoke after closing the door, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but something did not seem right, I think we need to find the person who gave the beer to Kate, I have a feeling we would have the person who drugged her drink, and thus started all of the things that have happened over the last week."

"And who would you say we should question next?" Principal Wells asked.

"She did mention Nathan, and his name has come up quite a bit in my talks with the girls..." Harry spoke before trailing off.

Harry wanted to continue, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

He looked at the principal with a raised eyebrow. "We did not ask her to bring anyone else did we?" This was met with a shake of the principal's head, as he opened the door.

"Harry, Chloe and Max are following Nathan Prescott. The moment Principal Wells collected Victoria from the classroom and gave the quick explanation to mister Jefferson, he left, and after Chloe and Max followed him, Mister Jefferson left the classroom as well."

"Oh come on…" Harry muttered. Just as the principal was complaining about the negative effect Chloe had on the people around her.

"Kate, do something for me will you, stay with one of the other teachers, I have a feeling this is not going to end well." Harry said as he quickly picked up his bag. Before activating his earpiece again.

"Have you guys set up camp yet?" Harry Asked swiftly, "I need you to track alpha one and two."

"Tracking them now." Hermione spoke, not 5 seconds later her voice could be heard again. "they are moving, they seem to be just about five minutes east of your location."

"Thanks Hermione. Have Luna and Neville stand on standby."

"Got it." Harry heard the immediate replies from the two afforementioned people.

"I will continue the rest of the questioning after I'm done, thank you sir for the use of your office." Harry spoke as he quickly made his way out of the office.

"Wait, where are you going?" Principal Wells asked in shock, as Harry had just put a few steps out of his office.

"Stopping those two from doing something stupid." Harry spoke as he made his way to the exit.

"Chloe, Max, do you copy?" Harry asked in his earpiece.

"Caulfield, Price, do you hear me!?" Harry spoke again as he hurried out of the front door.

"What is going on?" Madson asked as he saw Harry speeding to the parking lot and heard the names.

"They seem to have forgotten they are still schoolgirls…" Harry muttered. "You carried a gun?" He asked as the two came to his car.

"Yes, I've served my country." The man said.

"Great, you're joining me, now is your chance to protect her as you should." Harry said as he collected a case from the back of his car, a second later the man had a military grade assault rifle pushed into his hand, accompanied by an ammo pouch.

Harry himself just pulled on a bulletproof vest, before offering one to the other man.

"I'm not even going to ask." The man said.

"Great, saves a lot of time and energy, now get in." Harry said, as he slammed the trunk closed and hurried into the driver's seat, just a second later he was joined by Madson.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and don't be shy, if you notice any mistakes or have questions, you can always ask, or notify me of them, I do appreciate it, I am just one person after all.**

 **ugh... 500 words of rambling...**


	11. Ch11 The white room

**So, it has been a full year since I started this story, and somehow, I have been able to update quite regularly, and this story is one of the few things I've done, where I am actually proud of.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking around, and thank you for all your amazing support, it really helped.**

 **Another shorter chapter then I hoped for, but again, it feels right, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Usual disclaimer is active, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own life is strange.**

 **enough rambling again, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 11 The white room**

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Harry asked into his earpiece as he and David Madson parked just a bit out of sight from an old barn, positioned literally in the middle of nowhere.

"It should be." Harry heard Hermione's voice coming from the other side. "This is the last place they were active."

"Thanks Hermione, you will hear from me when I need backup."

"Let's scout out the area, see if there are any other entrances or exits." Harry spoke to David as he readied his weapon. "You go left, I go right, we will see each other on the other side."

Harry moved quietly on the right side of the barn building, noticing a smaller side door, but he did not see any windows or other doors the entire way.

"One side door, and the double doors up front." Harry stated quietly as he saw Madson move from his side of the building.

"So, two entrances, one large enough for a car. Which do you want to cover?" The larger man asked Harry. "And are we going in guns blazing or sneak in"

"I'll take the front, you go to the side, in thirty seconds we move in, as quietly as possible." Harry's statement was met with a silent nod, seeing the confirmation, Harry started quietly moving to the front. Just as quietly he took up positions at the front doors.

'ten, nine, eight…' Harry thought, readying to breach the door. 'seven, six, five…' All kinds of scenario's were running through his head. 'four, three, two, one.' Within the fraction of a second his mind took to state the last number, his door flew open completely silently.

He moved inside to the sight of complete emptiness, the only thing he noticed were an old tractor and David standing on the other side looking down at something.

After Harry checked his far larger side of the barn, only to learn the barn was owned by the Prescott family. He joined Madson, to the sight of a great heavy trapdoor.

"it seems to have been opened quite recently." Madson whispered, pointing to the leaves and hay spread out to the side of the trapdoor. Harry also noticed the open lock laying on the same side.

"Why close it, but not lock it?" Harry whispered. "The only reason I can think of, is if someone is still inside there."

"Exactly what I was thinking." David whispered back. "Although they could have been a bit to hasty, and just didn't think they had enough time to lock it." David continued his thought

"A very good option." Harry muttered.

"In three." Harry whispered, taking hold of the latch. "One, two, three." Again, Harry's magic worked instantly to completely silence the trapdoor as it was opened by the two man.

The moment it was opened fully David descended the stairs with his gun at the ready and as silent as possible, Harry quickly took up his rear.

The two entered into a small storage area with light coming from a sideroom, completely covered by translucent rubber drapes.

Harry quickly looked around as David immediately took up position on the side of the door opening.

Noting a lot of canned food and bottles of water, Harry took a closer look, he quickly noticed boxes for camera equipment, after a silent inspection, he noted they were empty, he did not see any guns, or any signs of their presence. This however did not calm his mind by much, as this could just as well mean, the person or as he expected people inside, were already armed.

After his quick inspection he moved to the other side of the opening, making eye contact with the other man. A quick nod from the both of them, and they simultaneously entered the room.

It was completely white, a glass bureau with a brand new looking pc set upon it stood in a corner, a wall of files, books and equipment at the back, and a filing cabinet stationed in the same area.

"Clear." The two spoke simultaneously.

"Bugger." Harry muttered looking around the room. "What is this all?"

"Seems to me like a studio." David stated looking around.

Harry meanwhile suddenly stood stockstill as a realization hit him.

"A room, similar to a hospital room…" Harry muttered to himself, He looked around once more, noting the white… "This is where Kate had been taken…" Harry muttered to himself, seeing David look at him. He quickly explained what he meant.

"It seems I owe someone my apology." David muttered to himself.

Harry moved to the tripod stood in the middle of the room.

"Hmm…" He muttered looking down at the two earpieces laying on the ground, seemingly crushed.

"Madson!" Harry spoke, as he picked one up.

David moved towards him, immediately noticing the small earpieces on the ground. "You give those to them?" He exclaimed. "Why? Those are military grade tracking and communication devices." He observed.

"What better way to make sure I can find them?" Harry asked, worry edged in his voice. "But this is further than five minutes away from the school, yet they were destroyed here." He muttered. "Something seems off, did they just ignore me, or were our communications cut." He muttered to himself.

"Max would be unable to ignore you, even under Chloe's orders, so that is not the case." David stated, "We are going to presume someone cut off the com's."

"Hermione, have the girls tried to make contact with you?" Harry asked into his earpiece.

"Not that I'm aware of." Hermione said, before Harry could hear her questioning others in the room.

"Definitely not, we have had someone near the com system since we got your first call, and they have not tried to contact us." He heard Hermione another few seconds later.

"Then we may have a problem, their coms have been destroyed here, and as we both know, they would have been able to receive our communication, even if they were in here, yet they didn't. Another weird thing, there are no cars here, yet there should be three."

"That is weird, I'll put someone on the traffic cameras." Hermione said.

"You know the drill Har, look for clues to possible locations they could have gone."

"Got it," Harry said, before he asked Hermione a quick question. "Oh, and send Luna and Neville up here for me will you? I feel like I am going to need them.

"They will be there in a minute." Hermione said once more.

"Who are Luna and Neville?" David asked Harry as he noticed Harry move around a bit more again.

"Two old school friends of mine, both are amazing in their own right." Harry said, a fond smile on his face. "They were with me in every major battle I have ever fought."

Without further interruption the two continued their search for clues.

"I found this on the tray up there." David said, holding out a small bottle, and nodding to the tray filled with pictures and a syringe.

"Sedatives?" Harry asked inspecting the bottle.

"Seems like it." David said inspecting it once more.

"When we leave we will have the police take a look around." Harry said moving to the bureau.

"interesting…" He muttered as he saw multiple files lying opened on it.

"Madson, take a look at this!" Harry spoke a bit louder "Photos of both Kate and Rachel." He said handing over the photo's. "And another folder for Victoria, still empty though." Harry said after opening it.

"What kind of sick individuel does this?" David asked in shock looking at the pictures of Kate being tied up in a drugged state. When he came to the pictures of Rachel however, his face switched from disgust to recognition.

"I know that place, it's the junkyard!" He spoke. "And with Prescott next to her…"

"Well, we have our proof now." Harry said, a grim smile creeping onto his face. "And we know where they are most likely at."

"You think they are at the junkyard?" David asked As Neville and Luna entered the room.

"Madson, may I introduce you to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." Harry spoke as he noticed them. "And this is David Madson, stepfather of one of the two girls who helped me a lot over the last twenty four-ish hours."

"And to answer your previous question, yes, I'm quite sure they are at the junkyard."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The man spoke already on his way out of the room, but he paused when he heard Harry speak to the other two.

"Well, it's good to see the two of you." Harry said, a genuine smile adorning his face, yet he seemed hesitant to come closer to the two.

"You should have just called us earlier." Neville spoke, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yeah, it was not nice of you not to write me." Luna spoke with a glare, before changing to her regular dreamy state. "I do however want to thank you for the pictures of the kitsune and bakeneko. They really are amazing creatures, don't you agree." Before Harry could answer however, he had a blond cannonball clinging to him.

"I knew you would like those." Harry said, a huge grin plastered onto his face. "How did you work out I was the one who send those pictures to you?" Harry asked.

"You are the only one with the luck to be able to come across them, and somehow be able to persuade them to let you take a picture of them." Luna said, stepping back out of the hug with a dreamy smile plastered on her face once more.

"I really can't talk myself out of that logic." Harry said with a chuckle, remembering how he saved both from two hunters who had been hunting them in the middle of Tokyo.

"So, tell us as much as you can about our situation." Neville said.

"We'll tell you everything on our way to the junkyard." Harry spoke moving to the exit where David had been waiting on them, unable to break the surprisingly emotional interaction between the other man and the two newcomers.

As they moved up the stairs Harry finally heard Deaths voice once more.

" _Harry, you need to get to those girls of yours quick, or they will not survive it._ " Deaths voice came from the ring on Harry's finger.

"Got it." Harry spoke, "I'm sorry mister Madson, but we will need a visual image so we can get there faster." Harry said.

The moment the man turned around to ask him what he meant, Harry had already dived into his mind, and was searching for the image he needed. The moment he found it, he left the larger man's mind, and turned around, looking the other two in the eye, and imprinting the image into their mind.

"Since when have you become so good in the mind arts?" Neville asked in shock.

"No time, we apparate." Harry spoke, still steadying the other man, who was still in a daze thanks to the sudden intrusion.

A few seconds later everyone in the old barn had apparated to the entrance of an old junkyard.

Harry, Neville and Luna looked at the other man throwing up seemingly everything he had to eat over the last month.

"Probably should have warned him." Harry muttered, before he remembered why they were here. "So, just like old times." Harry spoke looking at the other two. "Wands out, we are not taking any risks, we presume they are armed, our main goal is to protect the girls, our secondary goal is to capture the two suspects." Harry spoke, easily slipping back into his role of leader.

"Understood." Neville and Luna spoke, both pulling their wands from their holsters.

Harry pulled out both his wands, and changed one of the two into a blue glowing shield.

"Find them." Harry spoke, before they made their way into the junkyard proper, flashes of Harry's dream the previous night showing him his relative destination.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, see anything tell me, and usual applies once more.**


	12. Ch12 The scrapyard

**edit 15/10/18: So, I apparently did a terrible job in my previous checks of this chapter... So changed the wording of a few bits here and there, added a dot in a few places, and some grammatical errors as is the usual, it should be a lot better then it was about half an hour ago.**

* * *

 **Okay, this took me far longer than I intended... It was meant to be finished before the end of August, but... well... then life happened.**

 **And I lost all progress thanks to my harddrive failing, took me a week to safe what I could, which included all my writing, miraculously enough, so that was good, and then life filled up again, and emptied once more, and there you have it... a short-ish chapter.**

 **I will be honest, this chapter feels amazing, and about three quarters of it was written in one day, I really wanted to finish this chapter, and apparently I was in the right mood for it.**

 **Okay, enough rambling... Review time.**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you for your continued support, I really appreciate it.**

 **PappyOldGuy: So... Same problem as usual... Where to start... Thank you so much for reviewing, and I somehow didn't even notice that I was writing a darker Harry, interesting...  
I'm happy to hear that you are still enjoying it.**

 **BenRG: we will have to find out together. No really, I haven't planned ahead very far, the original plan had this story end within 10 chapters, so...**

* * *

 **ch 12 The scrapyard**

* * *

Harry, David, Luna and Neville quickly arrived at the other side from the entrance where they came to a dead end, at the end of which they could see Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott, both were looking very nervous. At their feet lay Max, seemingly drugged, but not completely out of it, as her limited movements seemed to imply. Jefferson had a gun trained at Chloe who was digging on the spot a bit further in the corner of this part of the junkyard, it seemed she had been doing it for a while

"Jefferson, drop your weapon right this instant!" Harry yelled the moment he had taken in the scene in front of him.

He had quickly taken the front of their rag tag group with Madson taking his left flank a bit behind him with his rifle aimed at the only armed man in front of him, and Luna and Neville standing a bit behind their wands ready for anything.

"One step further and the girl dies!" Jefferson yelled, waving his gun around like a maniac, This was followed by a loud bang echoing from all sides.

That is also the moment time slowed down to almost a complete stop, Harry could see a bullet leaving the front of the barrel, slowly making it's way towards Chloe. Her eyes were widening as she noticed what was happening.

Jefferson's eyes also widened slowly as he noticed what he had just done.

Immediately Harry summoned the gun before making a dash towards the flightpath of the bullet, dodging the flying gun coming right at his head, and coming to a standstill just in front of Chloe, and readying the shield. The moment he took that position time returned to its usual speed, and the bullit slammed into his shield melting the moment it made contact.

A burst of three shots could be heard as madson opened fire on the other man, whilst Luna pulled Nathan into the ground, pinning him into place, Neville pulled Chloe to the ground behind Harry, before he summoned a root to slam the gun out of Jefferson's hand, who by now was falling down thanks to the impact of three bullets hitting him.

"Harry, how did you get there?" Neville asked in complete confusion as he finally noticed Harry standing in front of the blue haired girl.

"Max, this seems to be your expertise." Harry muttered after he made sure everyone was okay, and immediately moving to the smaller girl who was still lying in front of Jefferson, her eyes were wide and her nose was bleeding.

"So, you can also slow down time huh…" Harry muttered. "You can stop fighting the drugs for now, rest, you've saved your friend." He spoke as Chloe ran to hug her friend.

"So, explain please." Madson stated after inspecting Jefferson's body. "He's alive by the way, although he does need to go to the hospital within at most half an hour."

"Luna, work your magic, make sure he survives, make sure he's awake for the entire procedure, at the moment the statute of secrecy is the least of our worries." With a nod Luna moved towards the wounded man, and started doing her job. That is after making sure the man couldn't attack her whilst she was working on him.

"What made you sick was apparition, our way of fast travel. Believe me, I am aware it's the most uncomfortable way of traveling." Harry stated matter of factly to answer his earlier question. As he pulled Nathan out of the ground, and immediately tying his hands behind his back using tierips he had summoned as he did it.

"We are wizards, to be exact, this is part of an elite team of my people only known within our country as Dumbledore's army, or for short the DA. Usually we do not do these kinds of things, but I felt that what was going on around here lately needed more than just me."

"How I just moved from one place to the other in a matter of milliseconds… well… I think that's Max her story to tell." Harry finished his quick explanation off, as he picked up the smaller girl, Chloe still by her side.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Chloe confessed as the three of them came to the cars that were haphazardly parked in front of the scrapyard.

"Chloe, you don't have to say anything." Harry said looking at her. "Yes, the two of you were idiots going after Nathan , But." He prevented himself from being interrupted by the other teen, "You wouldn't have known what would happen, and you would always have had the com's if you were in need of assistance. And we do not know how those were cut off…" He left it hanging there as he looked around the small clearing once more.

"There is something else here…" He muttered to himself.

"Nev, can you take her for a while?" Harry asked Neville.

"Sure, do whatever it is you do." He spoke as he took the slumbering girl from Harry's hands.

Harry looked around the area once more, trying to remember something, looking at everything seeming even slightly out of place. Following footsteps going back and forth in all directions.

"What is it… this nagging feeling there is something…. Someone…" Harry froze. "Oh no..." he muttered, before closing his eyes, and taking his ring in his hands.

He slowly turned it around in his hand, once more, and one final time. "Please don't be here…" Harry muttered as all his hopes fell into decay the moment he opened his eyes and saw the figure of a ghostly pale girl appear in front of him.

"Thank you master, you kept your word." The girl, hauntingly familiar to a certain poster stated in a quiet whisper.

"You know it's not over yet right?" Harry asked the girl in front of him.

"She will die some day, but that is not today, and all because of you and your friends." The girl turned her eyes to the people staring at Harry like he was crazy. "allow them to see and hear me please." The girl asked slowly, seemingly afraid to ask.

"As you wish." Harry said quietly, focusing his magic on the ring and the figure in front of him. Slowly her paleness turned into a greenish glow. "Go ahead, they should be able to see you now." Harry spoke quietly, moving out of the line of sight to allow the girl to speak to the group.

"Hello Chloe." The girl spoke, "I wanted to tell you a few final words."

"Rachel…" Chloe stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her. "Please, please tell me you are alive… please…" She slowly fell to her knees, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chloe." Rachel spoke as she kneeled in front of her. "We wanted to run away together, leave this shithole, but this shithole got me first… I'm so, so, sorry…"a drop of green fell from her eyes, disappearing before it touched the ground. "Take care of yourself Chloe, live the life I can not anymore."

After this, she turned her face towards Max, who seemingly had snuck back into consciousness.

"Thank you for taking care of her Max. Thank you for protecting her." The girl slowly started to fade. "I will always be there if you need guidance, you will know it's me when you see it." Were her final words before disappearing completely.

There was not one person in the scrapyard with their eyes dry.

As Harry looked around the area again he noticed a slight green glow in the corner a bit away from the hole Chloe had been digging before.

"Jefferson, I know you can talk." Harry stated, turning to the older man, after getting his emotions back under control. "Is this the location you buried Rachel Amber after one of you two killed her?"

"It was not supposed to happen!" The tear stained Nathan spoke up from a bit away. "She was meant to be dazed, sleeping at most, not dead…"

"Yes… we buried her over there." Jefferson said sounding defeated and pointing to the before mentioned spot.

"Why here?" Harry asked trusting Madson to keep his stepdaughter from murdering Nathan, which he really didn't doubt would happen if she got to him.

"Who searches a scrapyard for a body?" He stated in a monotone, not a second later his expression darkened as the final bullet exited his body.

"Hermione, you got all that?" Harry asked into his earpiece.

"Got it loud and clear Harry, police is on their way to your location to take the two in." Hermione spoke, her voice sounding a bit shaken.

"Any news from your side." Harry said pulling his hands through his hair, taking in the mess all around them.

"We mapped all timerifts, a team is preparing to stabilize them." Hermione spoke, a bit of her professionality returning to her. "We are trying to finish before nightfall, but I kind of doubt we will make it, we are just lacking capable hands at the moment. There are a lot of rifts Harry."

"We will be joining you in a minute after we report what happened here to the local authorities." Harry said quietly. "I could really use a break at this point, this is the busiest day since the end of the war."

"I could imagine that. See you in the two whales diner when you're done." Hermione said.

"So, Luna status?" He asked as he joined the younger woman.

"He's stable." Luna spoke, looking at the closing wounds. "Nothing serious was hit, his only problem is the fact he lost quite a bit of blood, and the fact that blood replenishment potions won't work on him." At Harry's questioning stare she decided to clarify. "Lack of magic."

"Thank you, and what about you?" Harry asked looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine Harry, wasn't hurt at all." Harry just raised an inquisitive brow.

"Later." She said turning back to her patient.

"Nev, what about you?" Harry asked.

"Not hurt, slight emotional strain." Neville said a small smile playing on his face. "Max is sleeping again, so I presume that's good."

Harry turned towards Chloe, and saw her crying. "Don't have to ask there." He muttered before moving towards David.

"You did the right thing sir." Harry stated to the other man.

"What makes you say that?" David said, "I almost killed a man."

"Yes, you did, but he almost killed the only thing coming close to a daughter, I believe that is a natural response." Harry spoke quietly before continuing. "Besides, that's a trained response... You do not lose that response very easily. You saw danger, and you reacted."Harry just looked around from his new vantage point, allowing the other man some time to think.

To Chloe, sitting against a large sign, tears streaming down her face. To Nathan quietly sitting against a barrel, his face cast downward. Jefferson still lying on the ground, his hands bound above his head to the tire ring of a car, Luna slowly working on the man that almost shot an innocent girl.

To Neville sitting on the hood of a car keeping an eye on both Nathan and Jefferson, Max lying next to him with Nev's vest functioning as a pillow.

"Are all your days like this." David finally asked. After a few minutes of complete silence had passed.

"Luckily not." Harry laughed, "If this was my average day, I wouldn't think I would still be alive."

"So a wizard huh." The man stated.

"jup, a wand waving, broom riding wizard." Harry stated, again observing the small group before him.

"Are there a lot of you?" David asked, genuinely sounding interested.

"There are probably about fifty million of us world wide." Harry said a small smile playing on his face.

"Most countries we are split from the non magical's, but others are very much interwoven." He added before turning once more to the group in front of him.

* * *

 **As I said, I'm quite happy how this chapter came out, what do you think?**

 **And as always, if you see anything, mistakes or otherwise, or have questions, you can always ask, I will answer, one way or another.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay.**


	13. Chapter 13:The start of the end

**So, finally another chapter, I really had great difficulty with this chapter until today. It's one of the reasons it's as short as it is.**

 **However I am happy to say, i believe this chapter is just right as it is, I'm sorry for the wait, and you really deserve a longer chapter then this if you stayed this long... I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

 **To the reviews,**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you, I appreciate your continued support.**

 **DeathCrawler: Not everything can be happy go lucky, and this game really isn't, so I can't constantly keep it upbeat, that just wouldn't work for the story, and one way or another, I had to find a way to end the Rachel Amber story arc, without it ending up in a traumatic experience for any of the characters and readers alike... so that's how it turned out, I'm still really happy with it.**

 **BenRG: I completely agree with your assessment. I would think finding the body of your (friend's) girlfriend isn't exactly healthy for your psyche.**

 **PappyOldGuy: Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now then have fun and tell me if you see anything, I know there are still mistakes in previous chapters, I have written them down somewhere, so someday soon I will update everything again and filter more mistakes out of them.**

* * *

 **The start of the end**

Harry didn't know how much time had passed before he could hear the police sirens closing in on their position, and it took another few minutes before the officers moved around the corner with their weapons out.

"Those two are the ones you're looking for." Harry said without any other greeting. "They are the people who are responsible for the murder of Rachel Amber, abduction and mistreatment of Kate Marsh."

He took a small pause before continuing. "Further they are responsible for drugging that girl over there, and shooting the other one." At their questioning stares, Harry continued. "The bullet didn't connect, David's however did." He finished, motioning towards the other man.

"Mark Jefferson was hit by three of his bullets, he's alive, the bullets are out of his body thanks to our medic over there," he continued motioning towards Luna sitting next to Jefferson. " but he has lost a lot of blood, my suggestion would be to bring him to the hospital under 24/7 watch." Harry finished his report. He was really getting far to used to this…

"How did you get that gun?" one of the officers asked David.

"I got it from him." David simply stated, trusting Harry to clean all of this up.

At that moment Harry's world went black.

* * *

The crackling of a fireplace was the first thing Harry heard.

As he opened his eyes he saw a man in black sitting in an armchair across from him.

"Finally up I see." He said. "Sorry I had to do it like this. We need to talk."

"Death." Harry stated. "Please tell me you're finally going to explain what the hell is going on out there."

"Well, kind of I guess…" Death said. "Look master, I am not the only one keeping an eye on this world." He began.

"There is an entire group of entity's keeping the balance within the world." He began his explanation. "Max received her powers by the entity who goes over time. She did this without convening about this decision with us."

"And she used her powers not exactly responsibly, I get it, but we're trying to fix the damage done Death, so why are they threatening me, when I'm actually trying to find a way we can fix this without getting people killed." Harry growled at the godlike entity in front of him as He stood up to his full height.

"I'm not the one you have to assure about this master, trust me, I just don't really have a word in all of this."

"I call bullshit, all of this started because Chloe Price survived, which makes you the number one choice on the matter who has everything to say about this matter." Harry continued. "And why have you chosen now to convene with me?" Harry growled, "Just so your friends can end the life of an innocent girl when I'm unable to help them?" Harry finished, small sparks of magic circling him.

"I assure you, the moment I notice one of your friends is in danger I will make sure you're awake on time to protect them master." Death tried to assure the younger man.

"That's the least you can do." Harry spoke as he tried to calm himself down a bit.

"So those other being are threatening an entire town for one girl?" Harry asked as he had calmed down a bit.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Death spoke from his seat.

"Know how I can offer them an agreement?" Harry asked looking the immortal being in front of him in the eye, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face.

"I believe you are able to get into our conference room." Death said, a hint of amusement flashing in his eyes, "What are you thinking of proposing them?"

"Nothing much, they keep to themselves, I don't interfere in their matters, simple as that." Harry said, the elder wand materializing in his hands. "What do you say, in for the biggest bluff ever performed?" Harry asked a huge grin on his face.

"I'm not sure, how are you going to assure them you are able to follow up on your threats?" Death asked just the slightest edge of amusement in his voice.

"hmm… maybe use this?" Harry asked as he unshrunk the scythe of one of the water creatures that attacked him earlier in the day. "You got an army as well right?" Harry asked.

"definitely, I think the hunt would love to help in your little prank master." Death said, a huge smile on his face. "Master, I would like to present you with the hunts main weapon."

With those words death handed a whip to Harry.

"Do not worry about getting caught on something, even an idiot can use it without any issues." Death stated before continuing at Harry's questioning look. "Its spelled that way. Once you receive it willingly you will be able to wield it without any difficulty, or I should say, as if you have been using it all your life."

"Something tells me there's something special about it you aren't telling me." Harry stated as he stared the other man in the eye.

"Of course there is something special about it master." Death laughed. "But you will have to find out for yourself what that thing that is special about it is. After you."

"Sometimes I really hate you." Harry spoke with a fond smile on his face. Before stepping into the portal Death had opened up for him.

* * *

 **Earlier in the scrapyard**

* * *

Luna was listening in on the conversation Harry was having with the two police officers when she suddenly saw a flash of green light in the corner of her eye. She immediately turned around to see Harry falling to the ground, his ring glowing with a sickly green light.

The light seemed to slowly move up onto his arm. As she moved closer.

"Harry! Say something!" She yelled. "Harry! Neville, help me get him to a car she ordered her friend as she summoned the car keys from Jefferson's pocket."

"Chloe can you take her?" Neville asked.

"We're going to the two whales." Luna said as they moved passed the police officers, ignoring their questions.

"David, make sure this gets handled properly." Neville yelled back over his shoulder.

Half a minute later the group was piled into their respective cars, Chloe and the still unconscious Max in Chloe's car and Luna and Neville with the unconscious Harry in Jefferson's(Luna at the steering wheel), as they had noticed it had more seats.

"Hermione, get my supplies ready, we're returning as fast as possible, without instant travel, we do not know what is going on with Harry, I will need you to call madam Pomfrey, I'll need her expertise!"

"On it!" Hermione's voice cracked through their earpiece.

"It's gonna be okay Neville." Luna stated, as they drove off, all signs of her panic disappearing.

"Then why did you react like that?" Neville asked.

"No one may know what is going on right now, the stage has been set for a battle we can not win alone, but he may have just found a way how we can win without a fight ever breaking out." Luna spoke quietly.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed, and as always, see something, find something hard to read, anything at all, tell me, I will see how I can fix it.**


End file.
